Picking up the pieces
by Kixen
Summary: Takes place after the Danny Mclain after the honeymoon. Danny is back to day were he is kidnapped with two extra things. His pure ghost daughter, and knowledge of that timeline. Will he try again with Ember, or will he move on without her? Rated T for now
1. my life plus my daughter

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original characters without the chance of parole. Enjoy picking up the pieces.

(AN: To understand this fanfic better Read Danny Mclain after the honeymoon and the one before it as this is another sequel since my readers requested it)

Clockwork's workshop

"Well done Clockwork, but you it would have been better if you didn't leave him a reminder of that alternate timeline." The observent said refering to Sierra.

"She isn't something that could be undone, and even if that wasn't the case, Danny needed something to keep him from going down that dark path of revenge, and his daughter was the perfect answer." Clockwork said in a calm tone.

"We did get what we want. He isn't going down that dark path, and he isn't with that bad influence." Observent 2 said just before he and his partner left.

'What they don't know is even with Sierra, Danny could still go down that dark path.' Clockwork thought to himself as he took a look at several images of Danny's and Sierra's future.

Fenton works 5 AM

Danny was sound asleep when a cry woke him up. Danny took a look around and found the source of the crying. Danny using what he had learned from the last timeline took Sierra out of her ice crib, and tried to calmed her down.

"It is ok Sierra, please don't cry. Daddy is here for you." Danny said trying his best to calm his infant daughter down.

As if to accept his attempt to calm her Sierra just grabbed onto Danny and calmed down. Danny then continued to rock her until she feel asleep in his arms. No sooner did Sierra fall asleep Jazz came into Danny's room and got the shock of her life.

"Danny what are you doing with..." Jazz never got the chance to finish her sentence as a Danny clone cover her mouth while telling her to keep it down.

As soon as the clone released her Jazz started to ask the same question again only in a more quiet tone.

"Danny what are you doing with that ghost baby?" Jazz asked.

"I know this is going to sound far fetched, but she is by daughter." Danny said causing Jazz's brain to go into overdrive.

As if to calm down his sister Danny went on to explain everything that had happened in the alternate timeline. When Danny was finished Jazz was speechless.

"I can't believe it, because of you getting Amnesia in an alternate timeline you get kidnapped, and fall in love with one of your enemies? That is crazy Danny it sounds like something that came out of the mind of a fanfiction writer." Jazz answered in shock.

"Well she is my daughter Jazz, and I will do anything in my power to protect her. As for her mother, As much as I would love to get back with her I am not going to risk losing her again because of our ghost hating parents and Vlad. They don't know of any of what I know so I am not going to hold a grudge." Danny said in a calm tone.

"Danny as happy as I am for you and myself, this is one thing you can't hide from mom and dad. Being half ghost is one thing, but having a daughter that is a pure ghost is another. How are you going to be a single parent raising a baby, and be a normal teenager?" Jazz asked her brother.

"I do have friends in the ghost zone Jazz. I can ask them to watch her for me while I am at school. When I move out I will tell them about their granddaugther." Danny said while cradding his daughter is his arms.

"So am I the first person to find out about my niece Danny?" Jazz asked.

"No her mother found out about her, but she doesn't know that the child is hers." Danny said with a bit of sadness in his tone.

"Who is the mother anyways?" Jazz asked.

"Sorry but that is something I am going to keep to myself. But for now since Sierra woke me up, I am going into the ghost zone and see if I can find a babysitter." Danny said as he changed into his alter ego.

"At this hour are you crazy? Ghosts need to sleep as well Danny. At least wait until later in the day." Jazz said trying to reason with her brother.

"Today is a school day Jazz, if I wait any later, then it will cause real problems." Danny countered just before he flew into the basement.

Somewhere in the ghost zone 30 minutes later

Danny continued to fly in the direction of his first choice for a babysitter when Sierra decided it was time get up and start wailing. Danny tried his best to calm down his daughter, but unlike before she wouldn't calm down.

"Calm down Sierra it is ok Daddy is here." Danny said while rocking his wailing daughter.

The loud wailing of Sierra's cry attracted some unwanted attention as well. Within moments Danny was surrounded by several cranky ghosts.

"Shut that baby up! I was trying to get some sleep!" A very cranky ghost said.

"Tell that stupid little sister of yours to shut up, or I will make her shut up!" Said another striking a nerve with Danny.

Unknown to Danny a certain rocker ghost was also watching the the possible fight and to say she was surprised was an understatment.

She watched as Danny made two clones of himself that proceeded to go to work on the ghost that threatened the safety of his child.

'I don't know what happened between now and the time he fought with my babypop, but he isn't the same dipstick I first met. Also the look he gave me when he saw me wasn't his normal look for me either. He is hiding something and I am going to find out what.' Ember thought to herself as she disappeared into a whirlwind of flames.

Stage out

Before you ask, Yes it is another Sequel to the Danny Mclain series. Danny will be ooc, but at the same time work with me he has a whole another timeline of knowledge, and well as an infant daughter so he parental instant will be strong. R and R people.


	2. Dealing with his old life

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owner without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 2 of picking up the pieces.

Casper high lunch time

Danny along with Sam, and Tucker took their usual table, and began to eat their lunch. Sam and Tucker took a look at thier friend since pre-school and instantly knew something was wrong.

"Dude something is eating you, and you aren't spilling. So tell us what is wrong." Tucker asked concerned for his best friend.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you Tucker so I will keep it to myself." Danny said only for Sam not to like his answer.

"Danny we are your best friends. We have seen the wierd and crazy with you, so I doubt we will have trouble believing what is bothering you." Sam egged on.

Danny was about to speak up when Valerie came to their table.

"Hello Danny, Sam, Tucker. Danny remember what I wanted to talk to you about? Valerie asked in a calm tone.

Tucker gave a look of disapproval while Sam gave Valerie a cold glare. Danny normally would have been overjoyed to see his former crush interested in him again, but for reasons he only knew his mood wasn't what everyone expected.

"I remember Valerie. However, as much as I would love to talk about that there is something I have that is far more important to worry about. Something so important that we can only remain friends." Dsnny answered in as peaceful a tone as he could.

"Whatever you have that is so important can't be as big a secret as mine. The only thing I can think of that would come close would be you being a half ghost like our mayor." Valerie said getting a reaction out of Sam and Tucker.

'While that is true it isn't the reason I want to keep to myself.' Danny thought to himself just before he spoke again.

"Even if that was true it isn't the reason. Just know that it is important enough to keep me from getting together." Danny said confusing Valerie.

Sam seeing this decided to take advantage the moment and quickly.

"Valerie, you heard Danny, he has something really important that can only keep you as friends." Sam said wanting to get rid of Valerie.

Somewhere in the ghost zone

'I still can't believe you are really Danny's child. Even if he is too young to be a father you are still so adorable.' Desiree thought as she looked at the child.

Desiree watched as Sierra slept peacefully in her crib of ice causing the former wishing ghost to smile again.

_Flashback three hours earlier_

_Desiree was fast asleep on her queen size bed when she heard a loud wailing from outside her realm. Upon hearing the cry Desiree frowned upon thinking what it might me._

_'That is either a noisy ghost who is going to get it for disturbing my slumber, or a crying baby that died from the human realm.' Desiree thought to herself while trying to get back to sleep._

_About an hour and a half past before she heard a knocking at her door. Annoyed about losing beauty sleep Desiree turned her fist into a sledgehammer getting ready to knock out who ever would come to her realm so early to disturb her sleep. Upon opening the door Desiree was about to knock out her visitor until she saw him carrying an infant._

_"You are so lucky you are holding an innocent child. Otherwise I would have flattened your face Danny. I have to ask where did you find her anyway?" Desiree asked._

_"Desiree don't overreact when I say this, but this child is my daughter." Danny said in a calm tone._

_"Oh so that is where you... Ok did I just hear you right? Did I just here you say that you this baby is your daughter? I been to your world several times, and from what I saw you weren't dating anyone. Unless you were without telling me." Desiree replied annoyed only for Danny to stop her._

_"Before you try to kill me and make me as much of a ghost as my daughter let me tell you the story." Danny said trying to calm the former wishing ghost down._

_Danny went on to explain the entire story minus the part of who the baby mama was. When Danny finished the story Desiree was still upset about what happened, but wasn't completely ticked._

_"Why won't you tell me who you were married to, or who the mother of this adorable child is?" Desiree asked wanting to know._

_"I can't risk it Desiree. Even though our chances of getting together are slim to none, I don't want her to lose her existance like she did in the other timeline due to my ghost hating parents. But enough about that let me get to the reason why I came here so early with my daughter." Danny said in a calm tone._

_"I would like to know as well so out with it Danny" Desiree said in a no nonsense tone._

_"Since today is a school day and I can't bring her with me, I was wondering if you could babysit her for me while I am at school. You don't have to if you don't want to you know." Danny said only for Desiree to stop him._

_"Nonsense who wouldn't want to be in the presense of such an adorable little child? I would be glad to watch her for you Danny." Desiree said just before Danny created a crib of Ice of Sierra._

_"Ok Sierra, Daddy has to go to school, but he will be back for you. Be good for Desiree will you?" Danny said as he hugged his little girl before he left._

Flashback end elsewhere in the ghost zone

"What happened Ember, I thought you were going to end Danny after his run in with your boyfriend." Kitty asked.

"I was going to until I saw him with a little girl in his hands. The odd thing was that she was a ghost like you and me." Ember said shocking Kitty altogether.

"Danny and a ghost baby? But that doesn't make any sense whatsoever. Where would Danny get a child from so quick after beating Skulker? I mean we know his life inside and out, and so far none of the females that want him or his other have gotten with him." Kitty said to Ember.

"Maybe he is secretly dating something and got them pregnant." Penelope said adding her two cents in.

"No I doubt it highly. If that was the case his friends would have known about her one, Second the spooky chick in black would have made a huge deal about it. Lastly his parents would have tried to kill the child seeing as it was a full ghost." Ember said shocking everyone there.

Kitty was about to say something when Johnny came out of nowhere and entered their conversation.

"Not that this isn't interesting, but why do you even care if he has a child or not? I mean come on he is our enemy, and for you to leave him be Ember you are going soft." Johnny said only for Kitty to blast him with an energy bolt.

"If Ember would have attacked that child, and I found out, I would have cleaned her clock myself! I would rather you be a womanizer then a child abuser!" Kitty hissed.

"Did you get a good look at the baby? Maybe something you saw can help us find out who the mother is." Penelope asked.

"I didn't see much. All I got to see was her neon green eyes, and blue hair." Ember said causing Penelope and Kitty's brains to go into overdrive.

"The only ghost I know who has blue hair in the ghost zone is you Ember. But that doesn't make any sense. You never dated Danny. Unless you didn't tell us something." Kitty said only for Ember to deny it.

"Please I would never let the dipstick touch me. Besides he wouldn't even know what to do with me if he had me." Ember said in a defensive tone.

"But that is besides the point. I am going to find out what is the dipstick doing with a child, and why." Ember said with determination.

"You can count me in on this one, besides I want to see this child for myself as well." Kitty said interested.

"I have nothing better else to do so I will join you. Besides I am the smartest of the three of us." Penelope replied just before Ember grabbed them, and disappeared into a whirlwind of flames.

Fenton works one hour after school

"Danny where are you going? Normally you would go into the ghost zone for something important. Last I checked you... The reason I rejected Valerie is in the ghost zone Sam. Now if you excuse me, I need to go." Danny said only for Sam to stop him.

"Oh no you don't Danny, I am coming with you." Sam said only for Tucker to stop her.

"Sam let him go. Besides you will only slow Danny down." Tucker said just before Danny went into the ghost portal flying a top speed.

Halfway between Desiree's realm and the ghost portal

Danny was making good time flying at top speed only to get stopped by a musical fist. Danny took a look at the only ghost he knew who could do that and frowned. Danny not wanting to fight Ember tried to get past her only for Kitty and Penelope to help surround him.

"As much as I would love to kick your butts, I have something very important to pick up." Danny said not wanting to reveal the truth.

"Save it child we know that you are a kidnapper. There is no way you could have had a child without us knowing. Now tell us who her parents are so we can kick you behind for kidnapping, and return her to her family. Penelope said in a stern tone.

'Ember must have told them about Sierra, I know they won't believe me, but if it keeps me from having to fight them I am all for it.' Danny thought before he spoke.

"She is with her family namely me! Her mother is lives in the ghost zone, but I am not going to tell anyone who she is!" Danny said causing Ember's anger to flare.

"Lair! When did you have time to have a relationship that we don't know about? We know your social life as well as we know our own, and last I checked you were single!" Ember said only for Danny to get annoyed.

"Plus how could you do something as cruel as keep the mother of a child away from her baby?" Kitty asked getting angry with Danny.

"You know you are keeping me from my daughter, and I swear right now if you don't let me pass I will go overkill on all of you!" Danny said while taking a deep breath.

"Calm down Danny there is no need for that Ember, let him pass." Kitty said while remembering the story Johnny told her about 'that' attack.

'Besides we will just see where is goes and have Ember teleport us.' Kitty whispered to Ember and Penelope.

Danny unaware oh this just took off a his highest speed which improved since that last remembered. Kitty gave the signal to follow as soon as he was almost out of sight.

'Danny, I don't know why how or why you have a child, but I will find out the truth even if I have burn it out of you.' Ember thought as she and her girlfriends continued to follow Danny.

Stage out

So ends part two of picking up the pieces. If you are confused about certain parts read the the prequels to this fanfic since the answers will most likely be in them. R and R people.


	3. Misinformation and confusion

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 3 of picking up the pieces.

Desiree's realm 15 minutes later

"I know I told you this, but you are just so adorable Sierra. Whoever your mother is she is one lucky..." Desiree never got the chance to finish her sentence since Danny came into the room and watched Desiree interact with his daughter and smile.

"Wow you two look like a real mother and daughter. If only my parents could see this maybe they wouldn't be so hating towards ghosts." Danny said thinking of his old life.

"Danny I suppose you have come for you daughter am I right?" Desiree asked showing Danny the same sad expression that she did in his old time.

"Yes Desiree, I have come for my daughter. I missed her, and since I have the rest of the day to myself I want to spend it with her." Danny said taking Sierra from Desiree's arms.

"So Danny are you going to bring her back to me again? I mean to... If you want to then I don't have a problem with it." Danny said cutting off Desiree.

"Thank you Danny! I haven't been this happy since you freed me from my double edged curse." Desiree said while kissing Danny on the cheek.

Just outside Desiree's realm

"You were right Ember and the baby she is so precious." Kitty replied with stars in her eyes.

"Wow they really look like a family. Who would have thought Danny was secretly dating our resident wishing ghost?" Penelope said in a nuetral tone.

'I don't get it. Why does this scene make me so upset? I am dating Skulker, yet seeing the dipstick and Desiree together strikes a nerve.' Ember thought before she continued to listen in.

Inside Desiree's realm

"Danny now that you have a child I have to know will you still be doing the ghost fighting?" Desiree asked.

"No Desiree I won't. Sierra is more important then hunting ghosts so for her I am retiring." Danny said while looking at his little girl.

"If word of that got around the ghost zone then all of your enemies would terrorize your town Danny." Desiree said with concern.

"I know it sounds selfish, but good doesn't out way the bad for starts. Second as I said before Sierra is more important then hunting ghosts. Unless of course I am hunting ghosts to protect my daughter." Danny said causing Sierra to laugh.

Outside Desiree's realm

"Did you hear that? Well if you excuse me, I have a date with a certain African American in mind. See you later." Penelope said just as she left Kitty and Ember behind.

"He is really growing up to do something like that. It is a shame that he is taken Ember, he would do you a lot more good then that metal man got back with." Kitty replied.

"I will let that slide for now since I am going to have some fun away from here. You are welcome to come it you want. Ember countered.

However before Kitty could speak Danny flew by them with Sierra craddled in his arms flying at his top speed away from them.

"So Kitty want to go on a double date me with me a Skulker?" Ember asked.

"No thank you Ember. No offense, but Skulker is about a charming as a rattlesnake." Kitty said dryly.

Ember and Kitty seeing Danny leaving with Sierra turned invisible just in time to keep him from seeing them. Desiree however, already seen the two of them out there decided to speak up.

"I know you are out there so you can come on out." Desiree said causing Kitty to reveal herself while Ember teleports away.

"I don't know what has gotten into her, since it was her who started this." Kitty replied.

"Maybe seeing me with Danny and Sierra has given her the answer she think she was looking for." Desiree answered.

'Thinks she is looking for? What is that supposed to mean?' Kitty asked herself.

"It would explain why we haven't seen you outside of the ghost zone in over 6 months, and why we haven't seen you in the past 5." Kitty said getting the wrong idea.

'She thinks that me and Danny are... Even if I wanted to say that I won't.' Desiree thought to herself.

"The truth of the matter is it is none of anyone's business what me or Danny did or do in our private time. I can't see why you, and your friends need to pry into other beings business." Desiree answered annoyed.

"Touche aren't we. Well your secret is out, and eventually the whole ghost zone will know the truth. Danny's enemies will now target you once the find out about this." Kitty said just before she flew away.

'This was exactly why we kept our friendship a secret from the ghost zone. It was most likely the reason Danny isn't saying who his baby momma is.' Desiree thought to herself as she watched Kitty disappear.

Ember's realm 10 minutes later

Ember removed her lips from Skulkers after a short kiss. Ember smiled as she looked at her metal boyfriend. However, that smiled disappeared when she once again remember the scene from earlier. Skulker slightly annoyed decided to speak up.

"Am I not good enough for you anymore that you don't smile after I kiss you?" Skulker asked in an annoyed tone.

Ember at this point wanted to go off on him for thinking that, but instead decided to tell him.

"No babypop, I was remembering the scene I saw earlier today! Ember said annoyed as well.

"What would that be Ember? The whelp beating one of your friends up?" Skulker asked.

"Oh that is right I didn't tell you. It seems the dipstick is a father now. But what is more surprising his who is the baby's mother." Ember said causing Skulker to smile.

"Oh good now I have another half ghost I can hunt!" Skulker said smiling only for Ember's ponytail to burn with her anger.

"You do that, and I swear I will melt turn you into a tin can myself!" Ember hissed.

"Why do you even care about what happens to child from the whelp? He is our enemy, and that child will become our enemy as well." Skulker asked.

"I may be evil, but I am not a monster. I won't approve of attacking an innocent child. But at the same time seeing the dipstick with a child make me want to be mother as well." Ember said causing Skulker to flinch.

"Ember don't get any crazy ideas in your head. I am a hunter not a father." Skulker answered.

"Well Skulker I don't care about it now, but sometime in the future I want to be a mother. It has been a dream of mine even before I died. Seeing Danny, Desiree, and their baby together made me realize that." Ember said causing Skulker to gasp in shock.

"The Whelp is not only dating the biggest male hater in the ghost zone, but had a child with her? This is too good I think I will mess with his life just because I can." Skulker thought out loud.

Fenton works 20 minutes later

"Danny what are you doing with a ghost baby? I don't know what prank you are trying to pull on us, but it isn't funny." Sam said with annoyance.

"Sam this isn't a prank. She is my daughter from an alternate timeline. My wife in that timeline was killed by my family and for thier hate of ghosts." Danny started.

'That must mean that I wasn't his wife in another timeline. Well maybe I can make that happen in this one. Slow down Sam baby steps Sam. First you need to tell him how you feel. If he does decide to go out with you, then maybe it will lead to that.' Sam thought to herself.

"At that point I was ready to down that path I promised to never go down, but thanks to our resident wishing ghost I was convinced otherwise." Danny said causing Tucker to and Sam to gasp.

"You were going to break your promise to us because your family was killed by your parents?" Tucker asked even though he knew the story of how it happened was messed up.

"Yes Tucker I was ready to embrace my alternate timeline darkness, and become Dark Danny for what Mom, Dad, and Vlad did to my wife and child. It was after Desiree convinced me not to that Clockwork came to give me my daughter, and a chance for a new start. It is because of those reasons that I won't try to get back with Sierra's mother." Danny explained.

"So you have all the memories of that timeline in your head? So tell me who is the mother of your child?" Sam asked.

"I won't tell anyone that. If word got out who her mother is, She would be in terrible danger, and unlike before I don't live in the ghost zone 100% of the time." Danny said while cuddling with Sierra.

"Danny we are your best friends, we keep your secrets from those who would use them to hurt you. So why not share with us?" Tucker asked.

"I know that hate will start to be grow within Sam's heart for Sierra's mother. Yes Sam I know how you feel about me now. When I think about it now, I can't believe I was so clueless." Danny said causing Sam to gasp.

"What are you talking about? I am your best friend. I only want you to be happy Danny. Besides I see you like I see Tucker a brother from another mother." Sam said causing Tucker to facepalm himself.

"Stop it Sam, The only person you are lying to is yourself. But if what you are saying is true, I guess I will go to Paulina as Phantom, and ask her to be my girlfriend." Danny said wanting to get a reaction reaction out of Sam.

"What you would ask the queen of shallow to date you?" Sam asked in a very jealous tone.

"No I was thinking about asking her to marry me. I have a hunch she would do that if it meant being with me. Also let's face it just about everyone I met so far fell in love with Sierra. I am willing to bet Paulina would do the same." Danny went on no longer able to keep a nuetral face.

'5, 4, 3, 2, 1,' Tucker thought before Sam went off on Danny. Danny was about to start laughing when Sierra began to cry real loud.

Sierra continued to cry until she unleash her father's ghostly wail. Danny used his power to make the house intangible just in time to keep Sierra's attack from wreaking the house. When Sierra stopped Danny stopped as well.

"She is really your child Danny. So I have a question does Sierra have any godparents?" Tucker asked.

However, before Danny could answer a certain vampire ghost made his presense known.

"Well Daniel hearing your story is a surprise in itself. I was about to do what I was originally going to do, but instead I have to say this. Hand over your daughter to me and I won't harm you." Plasmius said causing Danny to glare at him.

"No you crazy fruit loop!" Danny said causing Vlad to smile.

"Well I guess I will have to show this to your parents then. I am sure they would love to know that you have brought a ghost in their home. I am sure that they will experiement on her once they take her away from you." Vlad said trying to play on Danny's fears.

"Before I even consider changing my answer, how much of my story did you hear?" Danny asked.

"Just that she is your alternate timeline daughter, and from what I see you have knowledge of an alternate timeline." Vlad said just before Danny spoke.

"No Vlad, I will raise my daughter, I don't want her getting any bad ideas from a fruit loop who would do anything to be with my mother." Danny said in a hostile tone.

"Very well Daniel, good luck protecting your daughter from your ghost hating parents and other enemies." Vlad said just before he disappeared causing Danny to frown.

'Oh great here we go again. I guess I have no choice, but to leave here.' Danny thought just before he changed into his alter ego.

"Danny were are you going? You just got here." Sam asked with concern.

"I am leaving Sam. I am not going to say where, but I won't let my daughter be turned into an experiment." Danny said while holding his daughter in his arms.

"The Danny I know isn't a coward. He wouldn't run away because of a threat that your arch enemy made." Sam started.

"The Danny you knew is gone. Besides if I stay here, and they harm my daughter in anyway I-will-kill-them!" Danny said saying the last part with plenty of ice before he went intangible and flew into the ghost zone."

'I can't believe Danny is doing this. Either he knows something we don't, but after what he told us we lost him once, and we aren't going to lose him again.' Sam thought after remembering what Danny told her at school earlier in the day.

"Tucker this is too big to keep a secret anymore. As much as I don't want blow Danny's secret we have no choice." Sam said with worry in her voice.

Stage out

Sorry for taking so long to update this fanfic, but I needed to figure out where to go next. Now were will Danny go in the ghost zone? Will Sam spill the beans in the hope of bringing Danny back? Will Vlad succeed in getting Sierra? Only I know for now but R and R as well.


	4. Found and acceptance?

I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters they are doing a life sentence to their original owners. Enjoy part four of picking up the pieces.

Fenton works three years later

Jazz walked upstairs, and went into her brother's room. She once again looked to see that it was still empty causing the red headed teen to shed a tear. It has been three years since Danny ran away from home and three years since Sam told them all of his hidden secrets. Jazz could still remember her parents reactions on the that day.

_Flash back three years ago_

_"You mean to tell me he told you he was going to run away, and you didn't tell us or stop him?" Maddie said in shock._

_"He just ran away today not too long ago. He has a lot on his plate right now, and I am guessing he is afraid of what might have happened. So I am guessing that is why he ran away to the ghost zone." Sam started causing Jack to gasp and Maddie to shiver._

_"Our son ran away to the ghost zone? What is he thinking I mean running away is bad enough but to the ghost zone? Why would he do that?" Maddie asked herself only for Sam to answer the reason._

_"We just found this out ourselves Mrs. Fenton so it came as a shock to us as well, but Danny has a daughter that was just born recently. He was afraid of what you might do to his child if you found out about her." Sam added causing Maddie to glare at Sam._

_"That is crazy! Danny doesn't even have a girlfriend to our knowledge let alone a child. Besides even if he did have a child, we would welcome her into family. Even if he is only fourteen." Jack added._

_"There is a whole lot more to it then that Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, and from what Danny told me as much as I want to believe him it sounds extremely far fetched." Sam stated just before she went over every other detail._

_Mr. and Mrs. Fenton listened to the rest of the story, and upon Sam finishing came to one conclusion._

_"You said Danny hit his head before all this happened right? Well I am guessing that his bump to the head has caused him to lose his mind somewhat. But for now we need to get our son back, and let him know that our grandchild is more then welcome to be here." Maddie said causing Sam, Tucker, and Jazz to smile._

_'That was easy, but why do I have the feeling I am forgetting an important detail?' Sam asked herself._

End Flashback somewhere in the ghost zone two hours later

"Sierra, you are getting big. Pretty soon you may even outgrow me." Danny said to his now three year old daughter.

Sierra looking at her father only giggled and smiled. She then looked into her father's blue eyes and spoke.

"You know I love you very much Daddy. When I grow up I want to be just like you were." Sierra said only for Danny to frown.

"No you don't Sierra. While daddy was a hero of Amity, he was also hated my some of the people who lived there. Just promise me that you will be a good girl." Danny said.

Before Sierra could respond there was at Danny door. When Danny went to see who it was he got the shock of a lifetime.

'What are they doing here? I thought they got the message when I left them 3 years ago and didn't come back.' Danny thought to himself.

"Danny open the door we know you live here now, and we just want to talk." Came a voice that Danny knew well.

"Daddy, who is that at the door?" Sierra asked.

"People that I left behind three years ago so I could raise you safely." Danny answered honestly.

"Danny if you don't open the door right now, I will open it my own way!" The person said causing Danny to frown.

"Sierra, make yourself invisible, while I deal with our guest." Danny said as Sierra followed Danny's command.

Danny then went to the door, and as soon as he opened the door he was tackled by a now 17 year old Sam. Danny took a look at the seventeen year old girl he used to have a crush on. Sam now stood 5 foot 8 inches and her normally short hair was now down past her butt. She bosom went from an A cup to a medium C and the hips she didn't have in the past were there now. Lastly she wasn't wearing her gothic outfit but the second outfit she wore when she was under undergrowth's power.

"Oh Danny I missed you so much. I can't believe you would run away from everyone and not contact me! I thought we were friends Danny! By the way were is your daughter? I would like to see how big she has gotten." Sam said in a more upset then scolding tone.

'Ok Sam me running away, and not contacting anyone is kind of the point of running away. It means I don't want to be found.' Danny thought to himself while giving Sam a stupid look.

"You know that is the point of running away. I did it so I wouldn't be found. But I would like to know how did you find me Sam? More importantly did you bring anyone with you?" Sam asked.

"She has Danny, and I must say I am very disappointed in you." Came another voice that Danny didn't want to deal with.

"We know the truth now Danny, and all we want now is for you to come home with us. Besides you have a lot of school to catch up with." Jack said only for Danny to frown.

"No I won't didn't you hear Dad? I have a daughter I need to take care of. Besides I thought of that and enrolled in another school from Amity. I just had to call in a favor from one of my former enemies." Danny said for Sierra to appear.

"Former enemies? Danny they still are terrorizing Amity and as much as I didn't want to believe it at the time it has gotten worse since you left." Jack stated.

"Which one of your enemies helped you get into a private school?" Maddie asked.

"I am not answering that. Sierra could you come out here please? I want them to see why I ran away from them three years ago." Danny said and without a second thought Sierra revealed herself.

Maddie, and Jack gasped when they saw the Sierra for the first time. Upon looking at her the same effect that she had on everyone else she met happened with Jack and Maddie.

"You never told us that his child was a ghost Sam. But still besides you and Danny, she is also in the exception to the rule. We won't harm her Danny." Maddie said causing Danny to smile.

"So tell me is she a half ghost like you and Sam Danny?" Jack asked.

"No she is all ghost like the ones you would hunt as well as myself in the past. It is also one of the many reasons why I am not going back home. If they found out you had a ghost in your house then you would be in trouble." Danny said only partly lying.

"We will do anything to have you back with us Danny. We will even move away from Amity if it means you coming with us." Maddie said in a pleading tone.

Danny was about to take a moment to actually give there pleys some thought when Sierra decided to speak.

"No I don't want to leave Daddy! Please I want to stay here with my aunties." Sierra said causing Danny to answer their question.

"You heard my little Sierra, me and her will be staying here. Besides If we left my former female enemies would come to where ever I am at to see Sierra. Like everyone else who has met Sierra they feel in love with her on first site." Danny said causing his parents and Sam to frown.

"Danny you are coming back with us. You are seventeen years old, and you aren't a legal adult yet. I don't know what you were thinking when you left us three years ago, but it ends here." Maddie said causing Danny eyes to glow a dark red.

'I should have known they wouldn't change. I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but it looks like I have no choice. Sierra please forgive me for what I am about to do.' Danny thought as boy began to emit a blue glow.

Sam remembering what Danny told her about his old time decided to intervene before things got ugly.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton stop this right now!" Replied Sam which shocked Danny completely.

"Sam we have been looking for Danny for three years since the day you told us about this. Now that we found him, we will bring him and Sierra home where he belongs." Jack said in a stern tone.

"By using violence and force? I know Danny ran away from home and you want him back, but look at the reason why he did it in the first place. He did it to protect his daughter. Wouldn't you do anything to protect your children?" Sam asked trying to reason with Danny's parents.

'Wow the Sam I remembered from my old time was insane after what Ember did. However, Sam seems like the Sam I knew and had feelings for four four years ago.' Danny thought to himself.

(AN: I am also including the time Danny was in the first timeline. Otherwise it would be three years.)

Upon hearing what Sam said to them Jack was the first one to speak.

"Danny why didn't you come to us with this? You didn't have to hide from us. I mean we are your parents and we love you." Jack started.

"Did Sam tell you the story I told her three years ago?" Danny asked.

"Yes and the part about her being from another time line is still kind of hard to believe." Jack answered.

"Also the part about you being married to the evil ghost who kidnapped you was even more crazy. I mean it sounds like in Jazz's words something that came out of the mind of a fanfiction writer." Maddie added.

"Well it is true, and believe it or not, I am not going back to the human realm with you." Danny said just before Sierra grabbed Danny's finger.

"Besides it was the two of you that killed my wife in the timeline. I won't take that risk again." Danny said while making his icy blue aura glow even brighter.

"You heard Daddy, now please go." Sierra said in a cute child voice.

"Before we go, I have to ask you, if you didn't runaway how were you planning on keeping your two secrets from us?" Maddie asked.

"I do have friends here in the ghost zone, and I did before the incident when I was kidnapped. They were all more then happy to watch Sierra while I was at school, and school was done I would pic her up from them." Danny answered.

"So now that we know the story how about telling us who Sierra's mother is." Jack asked causing Danny expression to change.

"Didn't you hear me? You ended her so Sierra's mother is somewhere in the void if that even exists." Danny said not wanting to answer their question fully.

"If she is finished that time, then maybe she is still alive in this time. Don't you think you should find her so she can bond with her daughter?" Maddie asked still persisting.

"I said go now! It is about to be Sierra's bedtime, and she need her sleep." Danny said still not wanting to answer the question only for Maddie to persist even now.

"But Danny how could you... I SAID GO NOW!" Danny said cutting off his mother while the room got colder by 15 degrees.

While it was missed by Jack, and Maddie Sam could feel the change and, knew what she had to do.

"Young man you will... Mr. and Mrs. Fenton let's just do what Danny's says and leave. While it hurts that he doesn't trust us with the identity of Sierra's mother he believes he is doing it for a good reason. However, Danny if you move I will find you so don't you dare try to run away from us again!" Sam said as she took grabbed Mr. and Mrs. Fenton and vanished in a whirlwind of spores.

When Danny saw them gone he turned to see Sierra who was no sleeping. Danny then instantly scooped up his daughter, and took her to her room.

'I am sorry Ember, but I can't risk them doing something to you. But if Sierra asks to see you everything I did will be for naught.' Danny thought to himself.

Unknown to him a certain Blue haired rocker ghost was outside Danny's realm and heard and saw everything.

'I come over to see that Sierra, and I learn more then he told us in the process. Time to make my presense known.' Ember thought to herself as she teleported into Danny's realm.

Danny had just finished putting Sierra in her bed of ice when Ember spoke up almost scaring Danny.

Stage out

Sorry for taking so long with this update but here it is. I hope you all enjoy this chapter since it was a fun write for me. R and R people.


	5. revelations and happy reunions?

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 5 of picking up the pieces.

Fenton works

Upon getting back to the Fenton works Sam changed back to her normal self which gave her the same look she had when she was fourteen with the exception of her hair was still long. Upon changing back Danny's parents decided to speak up.

"Sam why did you stop us? We finally find Danny, and you had to intervene and stop us." Maddie asked.

"I could have easily left without you Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. You would have never known that "I" found Danny. But if I did that it would have been cruel." Sam said honestly.

"Also why should we compromise with out son who is a minor? He should be here right now not in the ghost zone." Jack said causing Sam to facepalm herself.

"There is one detail I didn't tell you, but there was more to Danny running away then you think. The day Danny ran away Danny was threatened by that vampire ghost. He told him that he wanted Danny child, he would have told you about Danny's secret as well as his daughter." Sam said causing Jack to gasp.

"If he would have come to us first, we wouldn't have believed him, but at the same time if we saw it who knows what we might have done." Maddie said in shock.

"You would have forced Danny to do what you wanted, and did what he was afraid of. That was the other reason Danny left." Sam explained to the Fentons.

"Severing spooks, and we are going down that path of that alternate timeline you mentioned to us. He is placing so much burden on himself, and we are doing our best to undo his efforts." Jack said causing Sam to nod.

"If you want Danny back in your life, then I suggest you forget about your hate of ghosts since your granddaughter is a full ghost, and your son is a hlaf ghost like myself." Sam said causing Maddie to ask her next question.

"Sam you weren't in an accident, so how do you have ghost powers?" Maddie asked.

"Remember when Undergrowth took over the town and everyone? Well he took me over in a different way they everyone else. I was under his control, but his powers flowed through me at the time. When Danny beat him some of that power remained dormant in me." Sam started.

"But how did you awaken them and master them like this?" Jack asked.

"Danny told me that in his timeline my strongest emotions were what made my powers grow. However, in another timeline they were negative emotions. So I made sure that my strongest ones were positive ones while trying to unlock them." Sam continued.

"Sam do you still have feelings for Danny?" Maddie asked.

"Yes I do. I would love nothing more then to be with him, but thanks to whoever his wife was, he no longer feels the same towards me." Sam thought in a bitter tone.

'Remember Sam above everything you are still Danny's best friend. You won't become the green eyed monster of jealously.' Sam thought to herself before she walked to the door.

"Sam where are you going?" Maddie asked.

"I am heading home. Tell Jazz that her brother and her niece are doing fine." Sam said just before she walked out the door.

Danny's realm at the exact moment.

"I see you had a fight with your human family babypop. Want to talk about it?" Ember asked in a tone he remembered.

"You overheard that? How much did you hear?" Danny asked in a tone only his wife would remember.

"I know the whole story Danny. The only thing I don't know is who Sierra's mother is, or why you are so adamant about not telling anyone." Ember answered.

"If you heard the whole story you will know why I don't want to tell them or anyone. Ember Sierra's alternate timeline mother was finished off by them. I won't let that happen to her again. The only thing that seems to be different is Sam. At least she is still my friend through all this." Danny said remembering the alternate versions of Sam.

"Babypop you aren't being fair to Sierra or her mother. Danny Sierra's mother has a right to know that she has a child from an alternate timeline with you. In fact most of the females in the ghost zone with one exception would love to be the mother of Sierra." Ember said in a calm tone.

'I need to change the subject and quick. If I don't I may do the same thing to Ember that I did to my parents.' Danny thought to himself.

"Not trying to change to subject, but how are things with you and Skulker?" Danny asked lying.

Upon asking the question Ember's face turned to one of hate and anger.

"The guy is a loser, and when I see him next I am dumping him. I swear he has forgotten our anniversary for the third time in a row! Even Johnny remembers his anniversary with Kitty and he is even more forgetful then Skulker." Ember hissed.

"That is because I remind him every when it comes near. They are my non human friends, and I will do anything I can to help them.'Just like I did before.'" Danny said while thinking the last part.

"I bet if I was with you, you wouldn't forget our anniversary." Ember said causing Danny not to like where this conversation could go.

'She is right I never did forget those. Everyone one was special, and at the end of the night I would have you saying my name in the bedroom.' Danny thought to himself.

"Kitty told me that for the short time she was with you, that you remembered those sort of things. But while we are on it, why don't you help Skulker like you help Johnny? I promise I won't say anything if you do." Ember asked causing Danny to release a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Ember Johnny, and me are cool because I helped him and Kitty out in a rough spot. Then he became cooler with me when I helped him remember his anniversaries when they came since I have knowledge of all those. Skulker on the other hand only tried to hunt me, and even now we aren't on all that good terms. Besides I thought you were going to dump him anyways." Danny said causing Ember to smile.

"So I see, you want me, but you didn't make a move since I am dating Skulker? What would Desiree say if she knew you were cheating on her?" Ember asked in a semi playful tone.

'Come on Ember, why aren't you making your final move? You had to go and remind him of his relationship with Desiree. How are you suppose to take him for yourself when you do stupid stuff like that?' Ember thoughts said to her only for Danny to speak up.

"I am not dating anyone Ember. I know for a fact that I have quite a few females after me, and I know all of them would be good to me and Sierra." Danny said causing Ember mood to raise.

'He isn't dating anyone? Now is your chance Ember go and get your new man, and leave the tin can who can't hunt for anything or please you in bed alone.' Ember's mind screamed at her.

"Well why don't you get yourself a girlfriend? I know none of the single females in the ghost zone would mind dating you. I mean I myself am temped to throw caution to the wind and make you say my name." Ember said in a very open tone.

'Oh great not that I am not happy, but she is hitting on me. hopefully something will happen to change the subject.' Danny thought to himself.

"But back on that subject any female who gets with you can do a whole lot worse." Ember stated while thinking of herself.

Danny was about to say something when he heard Sierra calling for him. Danny sighing slightly got up from his chair, only for Sierra to fly towards him, and land on his lap. Sierra's happy mood only went up when she saw Ember sitting next to Danny.

"Auntie Ember is here to see me. Where is auntie, Kitty, and auntie Penelope?" Sierra asked.

"Aunt Kitty, is with Uncle Johnny, and aunt Penelope is working late." Ember said answering her alternate timeline daughter.

'Come on Ember, you are many things, but a coward isn't one of them. You said it yourself you were going to dump Skulker, so don't be like that goth girl was three years ago, or you will miss out on something great. I bet the next time she gets the chance she will try to get him, and she with her new looks and powers she is more of a threat now then she was before.' The Ember voice said to her once again.

'Fine if you will just shut up and leave me alone I will do it. Besides watching him grow up for these three years makes this all the more easy.' Ember said back to the voice.

Ember was about to make her move when Danny's ghost sense went off, and within moments three visitors came into Danny's realm causing Ember's to fume on the inside.

"Danny, is that really you? You have changed so much since I last saw you. Also why is Ember in your realm? Isn't she your enemy?" Jazz asked completely unaware of things.

Danny took a look at Jazz and actually smiled. Jazz no longer looked like the young looking teenage girl she was three years ago. Like Sam Jazz grew up and blossomed more. Jazz gained five more inches of height, as well as some of the curves that she was missing three years ago. Jazz wore a black yale fleece, and a pair of blue jeans that hugged her lower body like a second skin.

Danny then took a look at his friend Tucker, and like Jazz he hit a growth spurt. Tucker now stood 6 feet even and had gained a lot of the muscle mass that most of the jocks have. However, he was still sporting the same clothes he had only in a larger size, and had his PDA sticking out of his left pocket.

"Wow Tucker you grew as well. I doubt Dash and the others are picking on you anymore." Danny stated getting a nod out of Tucker.

"Danny I should beat you into submission for running away from us that day. Amity park hasn't been the same since you left. Even with Sam taking over as the town hero, it isn't the same." Tucker replied half playing half serious.

"Babypop I see you are catching up with your human friends so I will leave you alone for now. Sierra, be a good girl and don't drive your dad up the walls." Ember said just before she disappeared into a whirlwind of flames.

Upon Ember leaving, Sierra flew onto Danny's shoulder and began to cling onto him.

"Daddy who are they? Other then the green girl I never seen them before." Sierra asked.

"Sierra, you met them before, only you were too young to remember." Danny said answering his daughter's question.

"Oh is that Sierra? Danny she has gotten so big. As for who I am, I am your aunt Jazz." Jazz said while picking up Sierra, only for her to go intangible and cling onto Danny.

"It is ok Sierra, she is your aunt. Don't worry she loves you, and won't hurt you." Danny said while walking over to Jazz and handing her Sierra.

"Dude I still can't believe you gave up going to school to become a full time parent. I mean I know taking care of your children comes first and all, but dude we promised that we would graduate together, and now it isn't possible." Tucker said in a somewhat sad tone.

"Tucker, Sam, Jazz, please sit down we have a lot to catch up on." Danny said in a calm tone.

Skulker's island

Skulker was doing his usual thing, and smiled as he caught one of the most differcult creatures to capture in the ghost zone.

'This will show her that I am not a lousy hunter. I still can't believe we have been together for over three years. Maybe I will pop the question to her. I might even love her more then hunting.' Skulker thought to himself just as his sensors picked up the object of his thoughts.

"Ember I see you have come to me. So how would you like to go out with a successful hunter on a date?" Skulker asked with pride while showing Ember his catch.

"No Skulker I don't. In fact the reason why I came here is to end our relationship once and for all." Ember said in a dry tone.

Skulker upon hearing could feel his happy mood eroding quickly. However, before he would act he decided to find out why.

"Why Ember? We have been together for three years now. Why do you want to break up with the ghost zone's greatest hunter?" Skulker asked.

"For starters, you aren't that good of a hunter. But that isn't the reason I am ending our relationship. The reason is you are the worse boyfriend I have ever had. You forgot over anniversary three times in a row, you are never on time for our dates, and lastly in bed you leave a lot to be desired. I have had it with you, and we are through!" Ember said smiling on the inside.

Skulker now getting his answered was even more pissed off then before. Not liking what Ember told him Skulker decided to do the one thing none of his other friends would do. Take his anger out on Ember. Skulker activated his power enhancing suit and within moments went to work on Ember.

'I can't believe she is dumping me! Me the ghost zone's best hunter. Well if I can't have you no one will!" Skulker thought to himself while letting out all of his hatred on Ember.

Ember seeing this coming tried to teleport away, but Skulker was too fast for her. Ember tried to defend herself, but like with her trying to teleport away she failed at it. Skulker proceeded to beat Ember for about 5 to 10 minutes until all of his rage was gone. By the time this happened Ember was leaking ectoplasm from her broken nose, as well as the slash marks Skulker left on her body.

"So I am a lousy hunter huh? Well guess what Ember? I hunted you well. But I think I got a little carried away. You are leaking ectoplasm all over my island. Time to take out the trash. Lucky for you I am not a rapist. Otherwise I would do that to you as well." Skulker said in a tone that would suggest that they were never dating.

Ember now beaten so badly collasped, and lost consiousness. However, her last thought before this happened was 'Sorry Danny, but it looks like I won't get the chance to confess how I felt about you.'

Skulker now satisfied with his handy work picked up Ember's knocked out form and with one toss threw her off his island to float in the ghost zone.

Stage out

So ends part 5 of picking up the pieces. I did finished this a few days ago, but for some reason the site wasn't letting me log into my account to post this. Also for all those who thought Ember knew that Sierra was her daughter you were wrong. She will find out along with the others, but not just yet. R and R people.


	6. The truth revealed

I don't own Danyn Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 6 of picking up the pieces.

(" ") Character speaking

(' ') Character thinking

(' ') Voice in Ember's head speaking

Danny's realm

"I still can't believe you of all people became a father at the age of 15 Danny." Kitty said while holding Sierra in her arms.

"Daddy always tells me that I am the most important being in his life auntie Kitty." Sierra said causing both of them to smile.

"Danny, I know this is a sore subject, but don't you think you should get together with someone? I know you are still upset over the lost of your alternate timeline wife, and you have a daughter, but you should still enjoy your life." Kitty said in a calm tone.

"I gave up that right when I became a father. Sierra comes first Kitty, anything or anyone else is second." Danny said without a second thought.

"Danny how about I take care of Sierra for the day, and you go out on a date with someone." Kitty said causing Danny to frown.

"Kitty, who are you trying to hook me up with? I know Penelope doesn't like me like that, and even if she did she is still dating Tucker. Ember is Dating Skulker, and last I checked you and Johnny are engaged." Danny said causing Kitty to smile.

"Ouch I am hurt Danny did you forget that I am single, and that I am interested?" Came a voice Danny knew well.

"She is right Danny, Desiree is looking, and I think she likes what she sees in you Danny. You need to move on with your life and stop mourning over your alternate timeline wife so much." Kitty said causing Danny to sigh.

However, the icing on the cake was when Sierra said what she said next.

"Daddy please make auntie Desiree happy." Sierra said causing Danny's resolve to melt.

'I might have to limit their time with my daughter. It seems they are teaching her how to work me over. But then again this might be fun.' Danny thought to himself.

"Ok Desiree where would you like to go?" Danny asked causing the former wishing ghost to smile.

"Just come with me to my realm in one hour. If you are late you know what will happen." Desiree said just before she disappearing into a poof a smoke.

Danny then went back to his room and closed the door for a moment. As soon as Danny closed the door Kitty smiled at Sierra.

"You are learning already. I knew he couldn't say no to you. Now if everything goes well, and the cards play correctly Desiree will be your new mommy." Kitty said causing Sierra to smile.

"So what do you want to do while your father is away?" Kitty asked the little ghost girl.

Before Sierra could answer Danny came out of the room in an outfit that made Kitty almost want to cheat on Johnny again. Danny was wearing a simple black tux with his logo on it and pair of matching black boots. But what made the effect even better was that Danny was in his human form and not his ghost form.

"Wow Danny, were did you get that from?" Kitty asked.

"Well this is my realm, so I can make it generate anything I need material and object wise remember?" Danny said answering Kitty's question.

"Sierra I am going to be with your aunt Desiree for some time. You be good for your aunt Kitty." Danny said just before he flew out of his realm leaving Sierra and Kitty behind.

Klemper's realm

"Will you be my friend?" Klemper asked yet another creature in his realm only for it to walk away.

"Why won't anyone be my friend?" Klemper asked as he walked along the frozen wasteland that was his realm.

Klemper continued to search for a friend until he came across someone he remembered meeting before. In front of him lying motionless in the snow was the beaten body of Ember Mclain. From the look of the area she was her body had been in the snow for a while as the ice and snow around her was completely melted. However, at the same time her body was becoming more blue then normal. Klemper being an ice ghost himself knew what was going on.

"It is Ember, and she is hurt. Maybe if I save her she will be my friend." Klemper thought with hope as he picked up Ember in a gentle manner, and took her to an igloo he made himself.

Klemper himself wasn't bothered by the cold since like frostbite and Danny had ice powers, but Ember in her condition would have faded if she stay out there for too much longer.

Klemper remembering the source of Ember's power began chanting her name in an attempt to give her the strength to exist. As Klemper began to chant Ember's name her body slowly began healing itself from the injuries that Skulker had given her. Klemper continued to chant Ember's name for 6 hours straight until he heard an pissed off Ember scream.

"Hey dipstick stop saying my name!" Ember hissed at the overweight ice ghost.

Klemper happy to see Ember was up to scream at him decided to pop his usual question.

"Will you please be my friend Ember?" Klemper asked hoping she would say yes.

"Why should I be? You are the most annoying ghost in the ghost zone. Even the Box ghost is less annoying then you, and he is obsessed with boxes!" Ember hissed.

"Please will you be my friend? I saved you from what looked like death. I chanted your name for 6 hours faithfully to revive you. So will you please be my friend?" Klemper said shocking Ember.

'Wow he actually chanted my name for 6 whole hours to save me? While it was sweet, why couldn't it have been baby pop who was chanting my name?' Ember thought to herself.

'Well he did save my afterlife, by doing so. Maybe I can get him a friend for doing that. Hopefully Baby pop won't be too mad with me for doing so.' Ember thought before she spoke.

"I won't be your friend. However, I can think of someone who will be your friend. Just don't piss of her father. Consider it a thank you for what you have done." Ember said causing Klemper to smile.

_'We do owe him. If we had vanished from this reality, then we wouldn't have our chance with baby pop.'_ The voice in Ember's head said once again.

'Ok why do you keep pointing me towards babypop?' Ember finally asked.

_'I am pointing us towards him because he is what we need. He will make the perfect husband for us.'_ The voice in her head said.

'Hold on I am not looking for a husband. Even if Babypop is easy on the eyes, and has the most adorable daughter.' Ember said back to the voice.

Ember was then brought back out of her arguement with the voice in her head when Klemper spoke up.

"Ember will you take me to meet my new friend?" Klemper asked.

As if to answer his question Ember grabbed the overweight ghost, and disappeared into a whirlwind of flames.

Danny's realm at this moment

Sierra, and Kitty were in the back room playing a hand game of numbers when Kitty heard a door open. Kitty, and Sierra walked out of the back room to see Ember, and surprisingly Klemper together causing Kitty to frown.

"Ember, don't tell me you dumped Skulker to date him. While Klemper is an improvement over Skulker, it isn't by much." Kitty said in a joking tone.

"Kitty don't make jokes like that they aren't funny." Ember countered.

"Auntie Ember, who is that with you?" Sierra asked.

"Sierra would you like to have a new friend?" Ember asked.

"Yay I would love that. Is he going to be my new friend?" Sierra asked.

Klemper after taking so many rejections was almost at a loss of words when he found out that this little girl wanted to be his friend. Klemper was about to speak when Ember spoke up.

"Yes he wants to be your friend Sierra." Ember said in a calm tone.

"Thank you Ember, I finally have a friend." Klemper said while scooping up Sierra and hugging her.

"Kitty where is baby pop at?" Ember asked.

"Oh you mean Danny? Me and Sierra finally talked him into going out on a date. Isn't that great news Ember? If everything goes correctly Sierra will finally have a mother and father." Kitty said causing Ember's face to lose it's color.

_'Relax Ember it is only one date. Besides when he comes back we will go out on a date with him as well. When this happens we will make him see that we are better for him then whoever he is on a date with now.'_ The voice in Ember's head said.

Before Ember could speak back to the voice in her head the door came open, and on que everyone went invisible.

Klemper, Ember, Sierra, and Kitty all watched as a Danny and a very happy Desiree came into his realm.

"Danny that was the most fun I had in a long while. I have to ask have you given my question some thought?" Desiree asked.

_'What question could that be? It better not have anything to do with stealing our babypop!'_ The voice in Ember's head said.

"Yes I have, and Kitty was right. I really did need this so thank you Desiree." Danny said as the former wishing ghost wrapped her arms around Danny.

_'Damn it, if only I could take control of this body I would tear her limb from limb!' _The voice in Ember's head thought to herself.

"Desiree I also knew of how you felt of me, and I think it is time that I finally respond back to your feelings." Danny said as he went in and kissed Desiree causing everyone there to smile with the exception of one.

_'I knew she wanted my baby pop, and now she has stolen him from us. Ember I think it is time for us to fight for what is ours.'_ The Voice in Ember's head said causing her to become visible.

Upon finishing the kiss, Danny and Desiree saw that they weren't alone.

"Hello Ember, how long were you there for?" Danny asked slightly annoyed.

"Long enough to see that I lost the best thing that could have ever happened to me." Ember said causing Desiree confusion.

"What are you talking about Ember? Aren't you dating Skulker? last I checked Danny doesn't two time, and he doesn't date someone else's woman." Desiree said causing Ember to frown.

"I dumped him earlier today. However, the dipstick didn't take it well. He beat me to within an inch of my afterlife because of it. If it wasn't for Klemper finding me and saving me I wouldn't be here right now." Ember said unknowingly sparking anger within the 17 year old half ghost.

"He did what? When I get my hands on him he will regret what he has done!" Danny said extremely pissed off.

"You took the words right out of my mouth Danny! But I have to ask you if you are with Desiree now? Why do you want to destroy Skulker?" Kitty asked.

"The reason is a simple one. It is because in my alternate timeline Ember was not only my wife, but Sierra's mother." Danny said shocking everyone in the room.

Stage out

So ends Part 6 of picking up the pieces. Now this time for sure everyone in the room knows who Sierra's mother is as well as who Danny's wife is. What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter of picking up the pieces. R and R people.


	7. my dancing flame returns?

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 7 of picking up the pieces.

Danny's realm

"So let me get this straight. You and me were married, and you never even mentioned this to me until now? How long were you going to wait to tell us this?" Ember asked feeling her anger grow with Danny by the second.

"I was going to wait until Sierra turned 10 to tell the both of you. As for why I didn't say anything before I had my reasons." Danny said only for Ember to send a musical fist at Danny only for him to dodge it.

"Ember calm down, I know you are upset, but let's hear Danny out. I mean it isn't like he took away your time with Sierra since you came to visit her everyday." Kitty said trying to calm her friend down.

"Ember remember what you overheard before? Well put the new information in, and you will get your answer." Danny said causing Ember not to like his answer like before.

"So you wait until I was within an inch of my afterlife thank to Skulker to tell me that Sierra is our daughter, and I was your wife in another timeline? I am so angry with you right now!" Ember answered feeling the anger flow within her.

"The reason I didn't tell you was carried out by someone else. So there was no more reason for me to keep the secret from anyone." Danny answered.

"So does this mean that we are done before we started?" Desiree asked causing Kitty to fume.

"How can you be so selfish right now Desiree? Danny has to do what is right for Sierra, and what is right for her is that she be with both her parents." Kitty said causing Danny to frown.

"Klemper could you and Sierra go play in the other room? The four of us are about to have grown up conversation." Danny said causing Klemper to smile.

"Ok father of my friend. Sierra let's go play." Klemper said as Sierra and him took off to the back room leaving Danny, Kitty, Ember, and Desiree alone.

"I am extremely angry with you right now! Why didn't you tell me this sooner? I would have never gotten back together with Skulker, and we could have been together raising our daughter since day one if you told me!" Ember said still upset.

"Oh sure let's take it back to that day three years ago. You appear at my window with the intent of first finishing me off only to stop when you see Sierra in my hands. Now insert 'Hello Ember this little girl is our child from an alternate timeline and you were my alternate timeline wife. Let's get together so we can raise her.' I doubt back then you would have taken that standing up." Danny said with plently of sarcasm.

"Regardless of that fact you need to do what is right for Sierra, and what is right for her is that her parents be together to raise her." Kitty said causing Desiree to frown.

"Kitty both parents don't need to be together to raise a child. Besides as I said before ever since I came to the ghost zone Ember, you, Penelope, and Desiree have been there for her. So Sierra has the love of her mother, her father, and many others." Danny countered.

"What about the vows you made to Ember to love and cherish her till after death due you part?" Kitty asked.

"After death did part my wife remember? Ember in this time isn't my wife. The Ember that was my wife was finished by my alternate timeline mother. Besides it wouldn't have been right to force Sierra on Ember. So I left Ember go and live her afterlife without the worry of being a mother." Danny answered.

"Look at how well that worked out for me. If it wasn't for Klemper saving me I would have been dead again." Ember countered.

"If you don't get the jest of it Ember Danny did all this to protect you. I spoke with Danny about this alternate timeline wife, and I know for a fact that Danny loved her very much. Seeing as she was you, I don't think Danny wants you to share the same fate as she did." Desiree said causing Danny to nod.

"It was because of this that I didn't have any intention of dating anyone else either. I was going to raise my daughter until she became grown, and could take care of herself. However, that plan didn't work well as Sierra, and Kitty talked me into going out with you Desiree." Danny added.

"So you are saying that you are going to date Desiree instead of getting with your wife?" Kitty asked.

"Kitty as I told you before my Dancing Flame has passed on to where ever ghosts go when they leave from existance. The Ember of this timeline isn't the same as my Dancing Flame." Danny answered causing everyone but Ember to question him.

"That was my pet name wasn't it? It actually would suit me." Ember said causing Danny to chuckle.

"My former wife didn't like it at first. But it did grow on her." Danny said honestly.

"Well Danny since we are dating now I want you to come up with a pet name that suits me." Desiree said while kissing Danny on the cheek.

It was at this point that something inside of Ember snapped. Ember then began to glow bright blue and within moments the same blue energy left her. The energy in itself began to take form, and when Danny saw the final result his head began to spin.

"So Baby pop you are going to leave me for her? I never really liked her in the first place. She was always trying to steal you from me!" The second Ember said.

Desiree putting two and two together felt her sorrow grow but at the same time decided to hold it in.

"I take it you must be Danny's wife from that alternate timeline. But why do you show up now, and not three years ago when Danny first got here?" Desiree asked.

"Before I was finished off, our injuried unborn daughter revived us but didn't revive me fully. The only thing that was left of me was my mind, so before I would completely fade I went into our daughter. It was when you my past self showed up that day three years ago that I jumped from Sierra to her." Alternate Ember answered.

"So you were the voice that was inside of my head. But why didn't you tell me any of this?" Ember asked her alternate self.

"Baby pop explained it. Like you would believe a voice in your head telling you that you were married to Danny, and that the baby he had was your alternate timeline daughter." Alternate Ember answered.

"But on with my story. By me moving from Sierra, to my past self I used up almost all the energy I had left, so I had to go into a deep sleep within you to recover my energy. It wasn't until recently that I recovered, and speak with you alternate me. But unlike what Danny did when he merged with his past self and become one with him, our minds are still seperate. I didn't, and will never have the energy to merge with you." Alternate Ember added.

"So Alternate Ember, from what you are telling me you are bond to the Ember of this time period correct?" Kitty asked getting a positive response.

"So how recent are we talking about that you could speak with our Ember?" Kitty asked.

"About 5 months ago. It was when I finally woke up. When his happened I was able to see everything and know everything she knew. When I woke up my first intention was to leave and seek out my babypop. However, it was then that I found out that I couldn't remove myself from my alternate self. So I figured I would give her a gentle push towards babypop."

"Ok so why didn't you do this until now? I mean if you could have done this anytime you wanted why wait until now?" Kitty asked.

"The reason I came to this time was in danger. I came back here to get back Danny, and my child. To find out that he is now dating her was the reason I showed. As I stated before I never liked Desiree as she was my main competition for Babypop. Now that you know that I still live on within this timeline's Ember our vows are still in tact. This means that we are still married, and last I checked a wife trumps all." Alternate Ember said in a jealous tone.

"Wait just a minute, I know you are an alternate version of Ember, and Danny's alternate time line wife, but to make an appearance just before he finally returns my feelings? You really are acting selfish there." Desiree said feeling her anger grow.

"All is fair in love and war, and I love babypop too much to lose him to you!" The alternate Ember said with a smile on her face.

"Danny I know this may strike a nerve with you, but I am going to kick her ass!" Desiree said with so much anger and fury that it would make Pandora proud.

"Alternate me how do you feel about Danny?" Ember as her alternate self.

Ember who was completely quiet until now finally spoke up giving her answer.

"Even before you showed up I did have slight feelings for him. Also learning that we were happy in another timeline makes me want to feel the happy you once did. So alternate me I am behind you 100 percent. Desiree nothing personal since unlike my alternate self I don't hate you." Ember answered as alternate Ember went back inside Ember and took over.

"Danny stop this, are you going to let her hurt your wife?" Kitty asked now worried.

"My wife hated when I would protect her, unless of course her afterlife was in danger. Also she never would let me interfere with any fight if she was combat ready." Danny answered.

"Babypop knows me well, besides I am not going to lose what is mine because of her!" Alternate Ember said pissed.

"It is also apparent that you took someone that would have been mine one by kidnapping him! I won't let that happen again!" Desiree hissed as the two combatants went just outside Danny's realm.

"Danny you have to stop this. If not for thier sakes then for Sierra's. How do you think she will feel if she finds out her mother, and aunt are fighting each other? She loves them both, and will be heartbroken if she sees this." Kitty asked.

"Sorry Kitty, but this is something that has been coming for a while. I will intervene if one of them tries to end the other, but that is it." Danny said causing kitty to frown.

No sooner did Danny say this did Johnny, and Penelope appear with no clue about what is going on. Wanting some answers Johnny was the first person to speak.

"Kitty what is going on? Why does it look like Ember, and Desiree are about to go at it?" Johnny asked.

"It is because they are about to go at it Johnny. Apparently as soon as Danny said that he and Desiree where a new couple, the spirit of his wife decided to fight for Danny." Kitty said confusing the life out of both Johnny and Penelope.

Kitty and Danny then went on to explain everything to the two new comers, and when they were finished Johnny and Penelope gasped.

"You mean to tell me that you were married to Ember in your alternate timeline, and you aren't going to protect her? Danny a wife trump a girlfriend anyday of the week." Penelope said with her hands on her hips.

"Penelope is right Danny, Plus since Ember is your wife and Sierra's mother, she is what is best for Sierra, not Desiree." Johnny added.

"If I stop this fight, then it will happen again later. It is better for them to get this out of their system now then let it fester even longer." Danny said only to get slapped by Penelope.

"You are such an idiot Danny! From what I heard, neither of them will stop until the other is gone for good. Desiree hates Ember for not only stealing you away from her alternate self, but for coming back to take you away from her when she finally got you. Ember jealously for Desiree has grown to the point where she feels she is a threat to you and her. This is going to be an ectoplasm bath and only you can stop it." Penelope said causing Danny to frown.

"Don't you dare try and stop me Babypop! You were mine before you came here, and you will be mine again! Oh and just so you know you won't be getting any for a long time when I finish this!" Alternate Ember said pissed.

"This is the only thing we agree on Danny. So don't you dare try and stop this fight!" Desiree said as both she and Ember just before the ghostly catfight began.

Stage out

Sorry for taking so long to post this, but real life happens for all of us. I bet all of you already knew who the voice in Ember's head was as well. So who will win this fight? Danny's former wife, or is current girlfriend? R and R people.


	8. A catfight and a choice

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original creators without the chance of parole. Enjoy Part 8 of picking up the pieces.

Sam's greenhouse

Sam was in her paradise watering her plants. They grew even stronger now since she added some a drop of her not ectoplasm rich blood to the water before watering them all. However, even with everything she was doing she couldn't forget about Danny.

"I did promise that the next time I went to go see Danny I would bring everyone with me, but I can't wait." Sam said just before she made a clone of herself.

"If anyone comes here you are me got that?" Sam asked.

"Yes mother." The clone said just before Sam Disappeared in a swarm of spores.

Just outside Danny's realm

Desiree and Ember were locked in deadly ghost combat. Neither of which wanting to give up the one they care for. Alternate Ember sent a barrage of musical fists at Desiree only for her to go intangible, and avoid them. Desiree then countered by sending a quick sledgehammer fist at Ember scoring a direct hit right on Ember's nose. However, instead of Ember getting mad she smiled and her hands began to turn blue.

"Oh no this isn't good at all." Danny said knowing what was going on.

"Of course this isn't good! You are letting them fight instead of doing the right thing! I mean sure Desiree will be hurt and most likely hate you for a while, but at least you will be honoring your vows you took." Kitty said still egging Danny on.

"No not that, I mean look at her hands then look at mine." Danny said as be began charging energy into his hands shocking the both of them.

"But how, you two don't have the same powers." Johnny asked.

"The Ember I was married to was knocked up with my child remember? When a ghost is knocked up they gain the powers of the father until they deliver the baby." Danny answered.

"So you are saying that Ember has your powers along with her own? Wow girlfriend really gained a power boost." Penelope said smiling.

"But how can she still have your powers? She isn't knocked up with Sierra anymore." Kitty asked.

"When she was ended she was remember? I am guessing when she perished the first time they became a part of her permenantly." Danny said with a frown.

"So I was right when I thought Ember was Sierra's mother." Came a voice that everyone knew.

Sam at this moment chose to make her presence known causing everyone there who didn't know of her abilites to now know.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were the new protecter of the human realm." Penelope said annoyed.

"That isn't any of your business. Danny why are Desiree and Ember fighting?" Sam asked.

"They are fighting over Danny. Appearantly Danny's wife found her way to the Ember of this time. When she found out Danny and Desiree decided to start a relationship she came to take back what was her's." Johnny answered.

Sam upon hearing this had a rush of emotions. Part of her wanted to make Desiree suffer for claiming Danny before she could. Another part of her wanted to hurt both of them since they were her competition for Danny. However, the biggest part of her decided to do something that was out of character for her.

"So Danny how long have you been going out with Desiree?" Sam asked.

"We just started dating today Sam." Danny answered.

"I should be pissed off with Ember, and Desiree for doing the one thing I could never do. However, all I have to say is this. Leave Desiree and get back with your wife. You need to do what is right for your daughter's sake." Sam said causing everyone there who heard her to look at her funny.

"Ok who are you, and what have you done with the Sam we knew? Never in a million years would she ever say or do something like that. Especially to the boy she is crushing on." Penelope said still in shock.

"She grew up, and doesn't want to lose her best friend that is what. But, for the sake of my friend I am going to stop this fight." Sam said only for Danny to stop her.

"No Sam, don't. As much as I don't want them to fight each other, this was coming for a long time. My wife hated the friendship me and Desiree had, and saw her as a threat. Desiree now shares the hate her alternate self had for my wife since she feels she is doing what she did in the alternate timeline." Danny responded.

Back with the fight bewteen Ember and Desiree.

"You hear that skank? Everyone here knows I am what is right for babypop. Now you need to chill out!" Ember said as she fired an ice beam at Desiree shocking her completely.

"How is that possible? You don't have ice powers." Desiree said causing Ember to smile.

"But babypop does. Carrying his child gave me his powers for the time I was knocked up with Sierra. When that wench killed me in my time, and my daughter revived me Babypop's powers became a permenant part of me." Ember said as she went continued with the ice attacks.

However, this only served to piss off Desiree even further. A purple glow began to surround the former wishing ghost. Ember wanting to get up close and personal flew towards Desiree, and struck Desiree with a strong ice punch. However, upon getting hit with this attack Desiree just smiled causing confusion with Ember. This confusion was soon replaced with anger when Desiree caught Ember with a point blank range sledgehammer fist. Just before Ember could recover fully Desiree quickly changed her fist to her special claw, and within seconds Ember was trapped under it.

"I can't move, can't go intangible either." Ember sais struggling without success.

"You can't do anything unless I wish it!" Desiree said smiling.

"Or I do, I wish you would give up on Danny, and release me." Ember said only for Desiree not to comply, but gain a sizable power boost.

"Did you forget that Danny made it so that I am free from granting wishes? Oh did I fail to mention that when someone is foolish enough to try to do that I gain 40% of my overall power?" Desiree said smiling causing Ember to fume.

"That is it babypop! When this is over you are in the dog house for a long time!" Ember said pissed off that Danny would do such a thing.

Outside the fight

"You made it so that she would get stronger, and removed her weaknesses? Who side are you on anyways?" Sam asked.

"This was before I was even with Ember. I listened to Desiree, and when she told me about how people took advantage of her powers, I made a wish to set her free. So that she could defend herself better I added that last part. Danny answered.

Back in the fight

"I don't like you Alternate timeline Ember, however for the sake of Danny and Sierra if you give up on Danny I will release you." Desiree said wanting to show mercy.

'You aren't going to give up on babypop are you? He belongs to us not her.' Ember said to her alternate timeline self.

_'Of course not alternate me, besides I have a trick up my sleeve for that husband stealing skank! I just hope it works'_ Alternate Ember said to her past self.

"I am not going to finish you. It would be wrong to do so. However, you need to realize that Danny has moved on Ember. You have been gone for three years, you can't expect for things to be as they once were." Desiree said in a more calm tone.

Ember however, didn't listen to a word she said. Instead Ember released an eerie wail that Danny knew too well. The attack not only set Ember free, but sent Desiree flying into a rock stunned.

"I will never surrender 'my' Babypop to the likes of you Desiree! I would rather die 1,000,000 times then to do that!" Alternate Ember said before letting out another powerful ghostly wail at point blank range.

Even with her power boost Ember's wail attack still packed a punch. Desiree was almost in the same state that Ember was in only that she was still able to see everything. Ember now towering over Desiree channeled blue energy in her hand that matched her flaming hair.

"You have meddled in the affairs of me, and my husband for the last time Desiree. I am going to end you, and take back what is rightfully mine!" Ember said with her fist burning.

However, before Ember could give the finishing blow Danny took the blow shocking everyone. Ember at this time was not only shocked but pissed off that Danny would not only protect Desiree, but take a second degree burn to his face for her.

"Babypop get out of the way now! I am going to finish her once and for all! Then I am guessing I am going to have to give you a lot of TLC for the burn." Ember replied.

"I can't do that my Dancing Flame. You are many things, but a cold blooded killer isn't one of them. Besides, take a look at who is watching." Danny said not getting a reaction out of Ember.

'You might want to listen to him alternate me.' Ember said to her alternate self.

However, alternate Ember didn't listen to what Ember told her before she spoke.

"I couldn't careless who is watching. You are mine Danny, and I will finish off anyone who I think is a threat to us." Alternate Ember said causing Danny to give her a look she thought she would never see again.

"Ember I am sorry, but whatever could have been salvaged from our relationship is no longer salvagable. Take a look at who is over there." Danny said in a tone that told her that she made the biggest mistake of her afterlife.

Desiree hearing this could feel her heart finally rising from the depths of sorrow she was feeling, but just to make sure she heard right Desiree decided to speak up.

"Does this mean what I think it does? Are you really choosing me over her?" Desiree asked in a weak tone.

"Yes Desiree, in fact I am going to go and see Clockwork to see if it is possible to get a divorce." Danny said causing alternate Ember's to fall into a wave of despair.

Stage out

I bet a lot of you didn't see that coming. As for why Danny does this it will be explained in the next chapter. However, if you can guess why he did it then you know this Danny's character well. What will Ember and her alternate self do now? What will everyone else say about Danny's decision. Find out all this and more in the next chapter of picking up the pieces. R and R people.


	9. Divorce is impossible repost

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters they are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 9 of picking up the pieces.

(" ") Character speaking

**(" ") Alternate Ember speaking**

_(' ') Alternate Ember speaking to her other self_

_(AN: For all those who actually saw this chapter and read it don't leave me a review saying nothing is new. It seems somehow it wasn't showing up after a while so I had to repost it. Now on with the story.)_

"Did I just here you mention the word divorce Danny?" Kitty said in shock.

"Danny you are really going to choose someone else over your wife?" Penelope also said in shock.

"Danny don't say things like that. Words do hurt, and that really hurt Ember look at what you done to her." Sam added turning Danny head to show the effect.

'That is a first I never thought I would see Ember like that again. The last time I saw that was when she confessed that she was using me and I went slient.' Danny thought to himself.

It was then at that moment that Ember decided to speak up and the first thing she did was slap Danny hard surprising him.

"Danny you can't just do that to her. I can hear her crying inside of my head because you said that. You need to make it up to her right now!" Ember said in a stern tone.

"You care to know a secret? I was originally going to get back with my former Dancing Flame after the fight was done." Danny confessed shocking everyone.

"You mean we were never going to stay together originally Danny?" Desiree now said in shock.

"Sorry Desiree but even after all these years I was still going to do right by her." Danny answered.

"So why don't you just stay with that decision Danny? What made you change your mind?" Ember asked.

"The moment she let the green eyed monster of jealousy take over her rational thinking while Sierra was watching. What kind of parent puts themselves before their own child?" Danny answered.

"Damn it! I knew I should have took control back before she said that, but I thought she would have listened to me." Ember said now ticked.

"As much as I want to side with Ember on this one I can't after hearing that." Penelope said shocking everyone.

"What I know Danny well, and from what I have seen he puts being a father over just about everything else. If Ember had went all the way while Sierra was watching she might have been messed up for life." Penelope added.

"So you are willing to throw away a marriage over one mistake Danny? Of all the things you could do you want to end it, and leave with the other woman? Be upset with her, cut off the love making for a period of time, but don't go all the way to breaking up with her." Kitty said still in shock.

"Actually my apprentice isn't throwing away anything." Came a voice that Danny, Sam, and Ember knew well.

"Clockwork what are you doing here? I know this can't be the most pressing place to be right now." Sam asked.

"Actually it is right now. Danny I have come to tell you that you can't get a divorce from Ember. The ghost zone laws of marriage forbids it." Clockwork said causing Ember's spirits to rise.

"You heard the ghost Danny. I know you aren't a cheater, and you aren't married to Desiree either." Kitty said happy for Ember.

"However, once one of the conditions of the vows is met the marriage is no more. Ember after death did part you in your alternate timeline. So when that happened your ghost zone wedding eroded." Clockwork added send Ember back to the land of sadness.

"So you are saying there is no way Ember can get back with Danny?" Kitty asked not liking what she was hearing more and more.

"There is a way for them to be together, but my apprentice won't do it. Oh and to answer your question Danny would have to agree to renew their vows. Since he is the one that was still half alive. But as you can see my apprentice is currently with his first love." Clockwork said shocking everyone there again including Desiree.

**"I knew there was more to Danny sticking up for Desiree in the past. I mean why else would he insist staying friends with Desiree?"** Alternate Ember asked.

"Ember during the time we were married I never cheated on you with anyone. I put up with a lot of things in our marriage out of love for you. However, things change with time. I am not the same 14 year old teen that I was when we first said our vows." Danny said trying to calm her down.

"Daddy, why was Mommy trying to hurt auntie? She was so scary when I saw her." Sierra asked Danny.

"A horrible monster took over her at the time Sierra. It is something that is within all over us." Danny answered.(AN: No I am not talking about Danny's wife I am talking about the green eyed monster of jealously.)

"Ember I will also let you know there is a time limit on when you can renew your vows. If you haven't renew them within 3 years you forfeit your claim to the one you onced married forever." Clockwork added causing Ember to go into deeper sadness.

"What is wrong Ember? You have three years to change Danny mind. You have plenty of time." Kitty said only for Ember to frown.

"No I don't Kitty, that started when Danny came to this time with Sierra. That was over 3 years ago. I lost my marriage to babypop forever." Ember said sobbing.

However, within moments Ember's sobbing ended, and within moments Ember began glowing the same color of her aura. Danny knew what was about to happen, and spoke up.

"Ember calm down there is no need for you to go supernova on everyone." Danny said trying to prevent a meltdown.

"Yes there is. I lost everything I ever cared for. I lost you babypop, and I lost my daughter. I would rather embrace oblivion then exist knowing that husband stealer has you." Ember said in despair.

"For the last time I am not a husband stealer! Clockwork said it himself your marriage was done after death parted you! But I have to ask did you know about this time limit?" Desiree asked.

"I told both Danny, and Ember the day they were married that if something like this happened the one who was still existing would have to agree to renew their vows. My Apprentice didn't know his wife was alive with this timeline's Ember, but she knew where Danny was." Clockwork said in a calm tone.

"Well Ember, you should have spoken to Danny the moment you could speak with him over five months ago. I am willing to bet you would havehad more then enough time to get him to renew his vows with you." Desiree said honestly.

'I pity you Ember, but the observants felt I needed to make sure you didn't get back with Danny, and what better way to do that then to send Sierra to watch the conflict between you and Desiree when she means the world to Danny?' Clockwork said to himself.

"What the former wishing ghost says is true Ember. So as of now, you can no longer get with Danny in the sense of marriage." Clockwork said in a passive tone.

"Clockwork, what about me? I mean sure I am Ember as well, but I am not the one he married. If Danny wanted to marry me instead could he?" Ember asked trying to help her counterpart.

"A ghost zone wedding can only be done with one individual. Alternate timeline versions of that person still count as that same individual so no." Clockwork answered.

"Who wrote those rules, because they stink big time!" Kitty said upset.

"I did Kitty. As an all knowing being I have seen all the posiiblities that can or can't happen. A few of these caused me to write in those rules." Clockwork said as he changed into his baby form.

"It is uncle clocky." Sierra said as she did her usual flying tackle into the ghost of time.

"I am happy to see you too Sierra." Clockwork said with a genuine smile on his face.

"Sierra, as much as I would love to spend the day with you, I have work I need to attend too. Oh and take care of your father and Desiree." Clockwork said just before he teleported away.

"I can't believe your mentor won't bend the rules for you Ember. The love you have for Danny is real, and you need to get him back!" Kitty said upset.

'I wonder if Clockwork made that rule for this case? This is the first time I have ever heard of this happening before. Oh who cares? Danny is mine because of it, and now I won't have to be a lonely spirit anymore.' Desiree thought to herself.

"As much as I would love to stay and chat, I have a date with my boyfriend, so I will see you later. But first time to change appearances." Penelope said as she changed from her first form to the brand new her.

"Danny, I will be taking Ember with me. But you need to seriously get back with her before it is too late." Kitty said only for Desiree to speak.

"Ember, Ember, Ember! I know she 'was' Danny alternate timeline wife, but that part of her afterlife is over. She needs to be strong, and move on with her Afterlife. But also be there for her daughter." Desiree said now extremely annoyed.

"Desiree, Ember has been without her husband for almost three years. Can't you see that she need's Danny to get back to her old self again?" Kitty said only for Desiree to get more pissed.

"That is nothing compared to the amount of time I have been without anyone. I have been alone of over 2,000 years. Not only that, I was betrayed by the man I thought loved me, used by many others I thought I could be with, and even tormented by our peers. Now I finally find someone who actually loves me, and wants me, and you want me to give that up?" Desiree said with extreme anger in her voice.

"Just this one time is all I ask. I know Danny is quite the catch, but that catch need to go to Ember." Kitty said still fighting tooth and nail for Ember.

"No Kitty not this time. I can't and won't do it. I am not going to lie. I love Ember. I was also at one point in time 'in' love with Ember, but I am no longer in love with her anymore. Over the years I began to move on with my life thinking she was gone. When she finally comes back I am at first torn at what I should do. I didn't know weather I should go back to my former Dancing flame and leave Desiree, or stay with Desiree and call it quits with Ember. However their recent actions made the answer all to clear. Desiree even though she could have ended Ember when she had her captured choose to let go of her anger and be rational. Ember on the other hand was willing to go all the way in front of Sierra even when I tried to stop her. That destroyed the image of the woman I first married and once was in love with." Danny said honestly.

**"Kitty I thank you for fighting for me, but it seems I lost my the man I love. Besides it is my fault for not going back to Danny when I had to change to renew my vows as well as him being single."** Alternate Ember said causing Kitty to gasp in shock.

"But Ember your love for Danny is real, you should continue fighting for it." Kitty countered.

**"Kitty is it quite obvious that Danny won't forgive me for the mistake I made, and Desiree won't just give Danny back to me since she has been lonely for far longer then any of us. However, Desiree I warn you if you do something stupid, and I find out Danny is single again I will have him back!"** Ember said as she grabbed Kitty and Disappeared into a whirlwind of flames.

"I think your former wife is finally growing up Danny. Now Danny I want you to make a clone of yourself to watch Sierra. I have something special in mine for you." Desiree said in a longing tone Danny knew well.

Danny complying with Desiree's request created a clone. However, when the clone saw Danny and Desiree together he smiled and spoke.

"It is about time the two of you got together. Desiree suits you better then that spoiled rotten Ember." The clone said causing Desiree to gasp.

"Ok I didn't know clones had a mind of their own. Why does he have one?" Desiree asked.

"Danny cousin is a clone, and she has a mind of her own. I am guessing I am the second. But seriously the last time Danny summoned me was when to had me watch that ex wife of his. Let me tell you if jealously made people turn green she would have greener skin the you my Arabin goddess." Clone Danny said causing Desiree to smile.

"I like that name Danny, I want that to be my pet name from now on. Now clone Danny make sure Sierra is safe." Desiree said whle grabbing Danny and disappearing into a poof of smoke.

"Where is Daddy and Auntie Desiree going?" Sierra asked Danny's clone.

"They are going out to have some fun. Who knows maybe they will come back with a little brother or sister for you in a few months." Clone Danny said causing Sierra to whine.

"No I don't want to share Daddy with anyone else but my auntie's!" Sierra said in a cute pouting tone.

Ember's realm

'Why did you give up on Danny so easily? We could have had him if we kept going.' Ember said to her other self.

'Danny has grown up in the past three years. However, I seemed to have remained the same, and that won't help us win over Babypop. I didn't give up on him, however we need to repair the damage I have done before we can get him back.' Alternate Ember said to other self.

'How can we do that? I know for a fact Desiree won't make the same mistakes you made, and if I know her she will try to get him to become Mr. Genie before we can get him back.' Ember said to her other self.

'Well I have a backup plan if my first plan doesn't work.' Alternate Ember said to her alternate self.

'I also have a plan that should work as well. We am not about to permenantly lose babypop because of her!' Ember said to herself.

"Soon Danny, this bed will have you in it again, and when that happens I am going to burn Desiree out of your heart." Alternate Ember said with determination.

Stage out

So ends part nine of picking up the pieces. I wonder if any of you saw the surprise coming when Clockwork appeared. Also for new readers of this fanfic read the Danny Mclain series as this is the third sequel to it. As you all can tell Danny former alternate timeline wife needs to do some growing up before she can have a chance to win back Danny. Will that happen, or will she lose Danny to Desiree forever? Find out the answer in future chapters. R and R people.


	10. Ember's desperate move

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters other then Sierra. The rest are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chnace of parole. Enjoy part 10 of picking up the pieces.

Ember's realm four years later

"Ember, I have some news for you that you won't like. Your rival for Danny has convinced him to marry her." Kitty said in a sad tone.

"I can't believe it. Babypop is really going to break my heart again. If only I went with my first plan instead of trying to ease the two of them back into it." Alternate Ember said crying causing her make up to run.

"I am so sorry Ember. If only I knew you were his wife, I would have never gotten Sierra to help me convince him to go out on that first date." Kitty said while holding her Alternate timeline girlfriend's hand.

Ember was about to say something when Penelope came into her realm with Tucker holding her by her waist.

"You look happy girlfriend. It is a shame Ember isn't right now." Kitty said in a sour tone.

"Tucker you are his best friend, you can convince Danny right?" Ember asked in a desperate tone.

"Even if I wanted to he wouldn't listen to me. From what Danny told me, and from what I saw this change happened when Sierra came into his life. If he came back without her, he would have used his knowledge to make you his again." Tucker said causing Ember to frown.

"What is that suppose to mean Tucker?" Kitty asked while glaring at Tucker.

"Don't banish or beat the snot out of me for saying this, but Danny despite him coming here to the ghost zone to raise his daughter is still my best friend. I want him to be happy, and if it is Desiree who makes him happy, then why try to ruin that?" Tucker asked.

"He should be with Ember. He was married to her, and yet when she shows up he chooses Desiree over her! To make things worse now he is going to get married to her!" Kitty hissed.

"Wasn't it you who hooked the two of them up in the first place? Danny had no intention of getting with anyone originally. He just wanted to raise his daughter someplace safe from Vlad. It was you who convinced Danny to go out with Desiree that one time, and since Desiree had feelings for him for the longest hit while the iron was hot." Tucker countered.

"Alternate Ember you made two mistakes that cost you big time. You waited too long to try and get back with Danny one. I can understand the time you needed to rest to live within Ember, but after that you should have made your move." Tucker started.

"My alternate self was dating the 'ghost zones greatest hunter' At the time. Plus I didn't have enough energy to take control for sometime. So the only thing I could do was try to convince her to dump him." Ember countered.

"I see, well your other mistake was acting like an insane nut while Sierra was watching. Danny did even try to warn you, and you still didn't listen to him. I know everyone here knows Danny holds Sierra above anything else here even you Ember." Tucker said stating the obvious.

"My chocolate hunk is right Ember. Maternal instincts can change anyone. From what you told us about your past with Danny, before Sierra came to him you could have went on a rampage throught Amity, and he would have still sided with you if you had a good reason. But now he isn't like that." Penelope added.

"Tucker we have been dating for nearly seven years, don't you think it is time to follow Kitty's example?" Penelope said while pulling Tucker closer to her.

"You mean get married? Penelope my feelings for you are strong, but it wouldn't be right to marry you without a ring. I am still in college right now, and I can barely afford my tuition let alone get you a ring." Tucker stated.

"Kitty, Penelope, Tucker as much as I am enjoying your company right now I need to be alone. I will be back soon." Ember said as she disappeared into a whirlwind of flames.

"If it wasn't for Sierra I would go over there, and drag Danny back to Ember myself!" Kitty said pissed.

"I have one other piece of information for you that I found out a while back that you should know." Tucker said in a calm tone.

"What would that be honey?" Penelope asked.

"You heard of the observants right?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah those are the one eyed ghosts that have to watch time but not interfere so?" Kitty asked.

"Well sometime ago I found out that they had ordered Clockwork to make it so Danny wouldn't get back with Ember. The exact reason for it I don't know, but they didn't want Danny back with her." Tucker said causing Penelope to raise an eyebrow.

"Go on Tucker if there is more explain it." Penelope said now interested.

"Well since they couldn't meddle themselves they did what they always did go to Clockwork. Clockwork would always do the job but with his own twist to make things right. So while Desiree, and Ember were fighting he brought Sierra outside to where the fight was taking place." Tucker finished.

"Of course Clockwork knew Danny was going to get back with Ember, so he used Danny's maternal instincts against Ember. But Tucker how did you find this out?" Kitty asked.

"Clockwork told me himself. Even though he is suppose to be an impassive ghost, he has a soft spots for Danny and Sierra." Tucker stated.

"We got to find Ember and... And what? Tell her? What do you think she will do if you do that? I can take a good guess. She will go and lay waste to those who dared to interfere in her affairs." Tucker said cutting off Kitty.

Desiree's realm

Danny was up making breakfast for his two ladies. Danny was making some blueberry pancakes from Sierra, and Vinalla onces for Desiree. His intention was to serve them both breakfast in bed, however, before Danny could get the food to thier rooms both Desiree, and Sierra came out of thier rooms together.

"I thought I smelled something to heavenly that it could behind the dead back to life." Desiree said not caring about the pun she made.

"Daddy did you make me blueberry pancakes?" Sierra asked.

"Yes I did Sierra. I also made some Vanilla ones for you Desiree." Danny said smiling.

Danny, and Sierra has changed in the past four years. Sierra no longer looked like a toddler but now a young child. This however, didn't change the fact that anyone who looked at her fell in love with her. Sierra no longer wore the clothes Danny gave her, but more girly clothes that Desiree had her realm provide. Danny grew another 3 inches taller before he stopped growing altogether.

"Hey daddy I discovered a new skill I have. Look what I can do." Sierra said proudly as she vanished into a whirwind of flames then reappeared by Danny's side.

Upon seeing this however, Desiree's heart sank a little bit. Even though she finally had Danny, and loved Sierra like her own the fact was she was also a contact reminder of Ember. It was then that Desiree decided to speak up.

"Danny I want us to have a child together." Desiree said shocking both Danny and Sierra.

"Desiree what brought this on? I thought you said you only wanted me and Sierra." Danny asked.

"I don't want to have to share daddy, and Desiree's love with another!" Sierra whined.

"Danny you remember when there are times that I wake up screaming or in tears? Well it is because even though we are engaged I still have dreams about come home and finding out that Ember took you away from me, you making out with her, or 'naked hugging' her." Desiree said causing Danny to frown.

"Desiree, I would be a fool to leave someone as wonderful as you. I was in love with Ember at one point, but things change. You are the one wearing the ring and anniversary gifts not Ember." Danny said trying to rebuilt Desiree's faith in him.

"Daddy, I found one of those wishing rocks you told me and Desiree about. Do you want it daddy?" Sierra asked.

"No Sierra, why would I need it when I have everything I want right here? My adorable daughter who I would do anything for, and my Arabian goddess who I love. Besides there is only one of those things left, and they say it only works once. So Sierra keep it for something really important." Danny said while smiling at his daughter.

Unknown to Danny, and Desiree Sierra had made a wish on the rock that if granted would forever change Danny's life. However, unknown to everyone there a certain blue haired rocker ghost saw the entire scene, and flew away.

'Oh Desiree you don't know how much I wish that was the cause. Also what the heck is naked hugging?' Alternate Ember thought to herself before she spoke to herself.

"I can't believe this has happened. I have truly lost baby pop to her. I guess I should just accept that I lost my other half." Alternate Ember said to herself in self pity.

"No wonder you lost him so easily, you gave up before the fat lady sang." Came a voice that caused Alternate Ember's temper to flare.

"I will kill you!" Alternate Ember hissed as her first began to glow with blue fire.

Ember, and Vlad went toe to toe for about 2 minutes until Ember was at Vlad's mercy. However, Vlad had other plans in mind, and decided to speak.

"Ember I know you are in both forms of pain, but I came to find you to make things right. However, I do want something in exchange." Vlad said calmly

"There is nothing you can do that would make things right. It is because of you that I died in my timeline and caused the rest of these events to happen!" Alternate Ember hissed.

'So what I heard from young Samantha is true. This Ember i am speaking with was in fact married to Daniel in another timeline.' Vlad thought to himself before he spoke.

"I have invented a time machine that can get you back your husband. However, why settle at that? Why not just go back to the date where Daniel first became friends with Desiree and set her free? If you do that, then Daniel will only have eyes for you Ember." Vlad said causing the gears to turn in her head.

"Why are you telling me this? What is the catch?" Ember asked.

"No catch I just want a wish from Desiree that is all. However, Daniel made it so that would be impossible now. But if you can stop them from becoming friends she will never lose her ability to grant wishes." Vlad said smiling.

"Why should I trust you? You are baby pop's arch enemy?" Alternate Ember asked.

"Ember, my dear it is either this, or spend the rest of your afterlife knowning that you lost your other half to Desiree. I can live with that, but can you?" Vlad asked the blue haired rocker ghost.

Ember thought about it for a moment, and within moments voiced her decision.

"Fine I will help you Vlad. But I swear if baby pop finds out about this your life and afterlife will become mine!" Ember hissed.

"Why would I do that? So he can try and stop us? I think now. Now come with me Ember, It is time for us both to get what we desire." Vlad said in a calm tone.

'Forgive me babypop, but I need you back. I can't go on with just the love of my daughter.' Ember thought she grabbed Vlad, and disappeared into a whirlwind of flames.

Stage out

Kixen: Hello everyone this is your host Kixen here with my co host for this story Ember Mclain

Ember: Kixen I will kill you! How could you do this to the Ember in this story! She had baby pop in your first three parts of this series but now you boot her for Desiree?

Kixen: I am the writer of this story so I am god in this case remember that. But to answer your question I have a twisted since of humor. In another one of my stories I put Danny and his girlfriend through pain and torment before I created the happy ending.

Ember: So you mean my character will get Danny back in the end?

Kixen: I can't say that here it will give away the ending.

Ember: You know the readers want Danny to leave Desiree and get back with me. Why fight what your readers want?

Kixen: We will see Ember we will see.

Kitty: You better make this story's Ember happy or I will open up a can on you!

Penelope: But while Kixen is busy with the other two reader don't forget to R and R.


	11. Finding Ember

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owner without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 11 of Picking up the pieces.

Desiree's realm

"Daddy, why doesn't Kitty come to visit me like they did when I was younger?" Sierra asked her father after finishing her meal.

"The answer is simple Sierra, she is still upset with your father of choosing me over your mother." Desiree answered.

"Why is that Desiree? I mean when me, and Kitty set the two of you up that day she was more then happy to get daddy dating again." Sierra asked still not understanding.

"That is on me Sierra. I didn't tell them until after our first date. It didn't help that your mother actually decided to make it known she was still with us." Danny answered.

"Well if she doesn't want to come, and see you anymore then that is her loss. But what really burns me up is Ember. I mean sure she isn't with your father anymore, but unlike the others she is actually your birth mother. You would think she would put the fact that I am dating Danny aside so she could come and visit you!" Desiree said upset.

"Daddy does mommy hate me?" Sierra asked with a look of sadness in her eyes.

Upon seeing this look a nerve was struck with Danny that had to be set right.

"Sierra I am taking you to see your mother. If she won't come see you, then I am taking you to see her." Danny said only for Sierra to grab Danny, and within moments disappear into a whirlwind of flames.

Ember's realm at this exact moment

Kitty was reading a magazine until she saw a familar whirlwind of flames appear.

"Ember you are back so what do you want to..." Kitty never got to finish her sentence as she was suprised to see it was Danny, and Sierra that appeared out of the whirlwind of flames and not Ember.

"Sierra when did you learn how to do that? Also Danny why are you here?" Kitty saying the last part in an annoyed tone.

"I came here so Sierra could spend some time with her mother. Ever since four years ago Ember hasn't come to see her own daughter. I don't care what excuse she has because unless her afterlife has ended again there isn't any excuse!" Danny said with fury.

"Aunt Kitty why haven't you come to see me?" Sierra asked as she did something she had not done in four years.

"Sierra you are a little too old to be doing that now. As for you Danny, for what you did to Ember I should banish you, and keep you gone. The only reason I won't is because I am not going to banish a good parent." Kitty said while looking down at Sierra.

"Where is Ember at? Her daughter is here to spend time with her. Oh and get used to seeing me here. Since Ember won't come and visit her daughter, I will bring Sierra to her everyday from now on! I didn't create Sierra alone, and darn it Sierra will have the love of both her parents!" Danny said still annoyed.

"What are you talking about? Ember would always go to visit Sierra. Even if you did break her heart. I made sure to beat that into her head." Kitty said only for Sierra to speak.

"I haven't seen mommy since she and Desiree had that fight, and wouldn't listen to Daddy!" Sierra said causing Kitty to gasp.

"Danny how could you teach your daughter how to tell lies. You tainted her lips with you... Daddy never thought me how to lie I am telling you the truth." Sierra said causing Kitty to gasp.

"She isn't lying Kitty. I have gone over to see her everyday with Tucker, and when we were there we never seen hide nor hair of her." Penelope said stepping out of Ember's back room in her third form with nothing but a robe on.

"I can also vouch for my fiancee as well." Tucker said coming out of the room in nothing but a robe as well.

"Auntie Penelope, uncle Tucker were you naked hugging like daddy and Desiree do?" Sierra asked causing the two to blush.

"Danny what is naked hugging mean?" Kitty asked causing Penelope and Tucker to facepalm themselves.

"Tucker, Penelope do you know were Ember is? I need to have a talk with her." Danny said in a tone that was all business.

"Sorry I haven't seen her since she left a few hours ago. She didn't take the news well that you were going to get married to Desiree." Tucker said in a calm tone.

"Will you two please get dressed? At least while Sierra is here?" Danny asked causing the two of them to leave.

"Kitty, why is mommy not happy for Daddy?" Sierra asked.

"The answer is simple Sierra. It is because your mother is still in love with your daddy. I swear if I had known that Ember was your mother I would have talked you into getting your daddy to go out with her instead." Kitty said causing Sierra to frown.

"Do you hate Desiree because she is with my daddy?" Sierra asked.

"No I don't hate her Sierra. Even if I wanted to hate her I can't. She is just a female like your mother who was looking for that special someone. I just wish it was someone else besides your father, and your mom's former husband." Kitty said honestly.

"Really anyone else would be better?" Danny asked.

"Of course anyone else would be better. You should be with Ember not Desiree. Ember hasn't been the same since you abandoned her for the other woman." Kitty said causing Danny to frown.

"Ok then how about if she was to go after Johnny instead?" Danny said in a joking tone only to have to dodge an energy blast from Kitty.

"Don't you dare joke like that again! While if that happened and Ember would be happy I would be miserable!" Kitty hissed.

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist joking like that. But on another note, I still can't believe she hasn't moved on with her life. I moved on with my life the moment Sierra was born. There has to be something that will help her move on and date someone else." Danny said causing Kitty to frown.

"Don't you have any feelings left for Ember like the onces you had before Sierra was born?" Kitty asked.

"I love Ember, but I am not in love with her. I will always love her for giving me my sweet child, But romantic love that died the moment she was willing to end Desiree in front of Sierra." Danny said causing Kitty to frown.

"You know Clockwork set it up so that Sierra would be watching the fight right?" Kitty asked causing Danny to go into shock.

"What are you talking about Kitty?" Danny asked.

"It is true Danny. The observents didn't want you to go back to Ember for whatever reason, so they had clockwork make it happen." Tucker added.

"What better way of making you forget about your love for Ember then using your maternal instincts? It was a set up from the start." Kitty said hoping that this new information would change something.

"It still doesn't change the fact that she didn't listen to me, and let her jealously control her! Marriage is about listening to your other, and Ember didn't do that!" Danny answered not at all shaken.

"Daddy if mommy listened to you that day, would you have choosen her over Desiree?" Sierra asked.

"Let's just say that it if that had happend, it would be Ember wearing the ring instead of Desiree. However, unless Clockwork will it, we can't change the past. Since Ember isn't here right now me, and Sierra will be heading home now." Danny said only for time to freeze once again.

"Uncle clocky what is going on? Why is daddy, and everyone else frozen?" Sierra asked.

Clockwork then took a time pendent he had, and placed it around Danny's neck undoing the effects of time out on him.

"Clockwork? I know the truth of what you did, but at the same time why are you here, and why were the observents so against me and Ember being together?" Danny asked.

"They saw the alternate timeline you came from where you supported her wreakless attitude. They fear if you stayed with her that you would become corrupted. As for your first question I am here to help prevent the timeline from being destroyed. Vlad and Ember are about to do something that will upset the balance of time." Clockwork said in a calm tone.

Vlad's condo home

"It is done dipstick, the machine has been powered up with my fire power." Ember said to a now smiling Vlad.

"Excellent Ember. Now since you have Daniel's ice powers I need you to keep the machine from overheating. Otherwise we won't be able to go back to our time." Vlad said as he powered up the machine.

The time machine itself was nothing more then a hoverboard that looked exactly like Valerie's Technus 2.0 hoverboard.

"Get on Ember. It is time for us to get what we both want in the past." Vlad said as he powered up the time hoverboard, and within moments both disappeared into a rip in the time stream.

Stage out

Kixen/Ember chat

Kixen: I am back with my Co host of Ember Mclain.

Ember: Why do you have story Ember working with Vlad? He is a grade A nut job!

Kixen: Your character can't let go of the love she once had with Danny. She is so desperate to have him back that she is welling even work with his arch enemy to do so.

Ember: My Character will at least get a happy ending after all this right? One where she is with Danny, and now with Desiree?

Kixen:A happy ending? Wouldn't you rather have several endings Ember?

Ember: If they are all having the main couple happy in each of them then go ahead write as many endings as you like.

Kixen: Thank you Ember I will do that. You heard her readers, this story will have an alternate end. I might even make another sequel if enough people want one. Also I would like to thank my loyal readers and reviewers who were there from the start. It was suppose to only be a one shot challenge, but thanks to all my readers it has become this saga series.

Ember: I also love everyone who wanted to chew Kixen out for booting me for Desiree even if it is only for a few chapters (hopefully) I am the female star of this series not Desiree!

Kixen: Don't worry I will give you two happy endings. Or maybe I will give you an ending so cruel it will break your heart.

Ember: You wouldn't do that would you?

Kixen: Hey I did make it so you lost Danny to Desiree in earlier chapters, and you know I have a twisted sense of humor.

Ember: Kixen you are really a shrewd woman to do that. But before we go what does naked hugging mean?

Kixen: It is a nice way of saying that two people are having sexual intercourse.

Sierra: Please Kixen, make mommy have a happy ending please? (Sierra users the Sad soulful eyes)

Kixen: Ok Sierra I promise you Ember will have a happy ending. Now please don't do that to me again.

Ember: Thank you Sierra mommy loves you for that. Now everyone hold Kixen to her promise and lastly R and R.


	12. Ember's final decision

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original characters without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 12 of Picking up the pieces.

Amity park 7 and the half years ago

Vlad, and Ember landed at the highest point in Amity park where they heard someone crying. Vlad took a look at where the sound was coming from, and within moment he saw who he was looking for.

"Why can't I find peace and love?" A weeping Desiree asked.

"Ok Ember I am going to ask for our wishes so that me and you can have the... Ember what are you doing?" Vlad asked and he saw Ember fire an ice beam at Desiree.

"Did you really think I was going to let you have a wish? I know you, and if you got your wish I would never have been with my babypop. However, if I end her here and now then Babypop will never fall for her or get married to her." Ember causing the gears to turn in Desiree's head.

'So she actually saw through my plan? Darn it I can't break free of this ice! Did she reinforce it or something?' Vlad asked himself.

"What are you talking about? I know you are trying to kill me, but did you say that I would find love?" Desiree asked.

"Since I am going to end your existance soon, you might as well know would have happened for you." Ember started.

"You do find love, and this would be the day you begin a friendship your soulmate. However Desiree, Ember kidnaps him in another time line, and eventually they get married." Vlad added confusing Desiree while Ember freeze's both of them solid.

"Shut up I am telling the story here!" Ember screeched.

"Now as I was saying, He even knocks me up with his kid. I was so happy at the time, but due to his meddling parents, I get finished off, and he is sent to this timeline with the knowledge of our old timeline, and our daughter Sierra." Ember continues.

"So what does this have to do with me?" Desiree asked.

My future husband never told me this because he lost his memory at the time, but you two did have feelings for each other. It was later on that when I tried to get him back that you meddle with my affairs. Now he is engaged to your future self, and won't come back to me. That is why I am going to end you here and now!" Ember said firing another ice beam at Desiree.

"That power. Are you are telling me that I fall in love with Klemper? I would sooner date our hated enemy before dating Klemper!" Desiree said causing Ember to facepalm herself.

"You really are a stupid skanky bimbo Desiree if you can't figure out that there is only one person I ever called babypop." Ember said causing Desiree to put two and two together.

"I fall in love with the child? I don't believe you, but then again he..." Desiree never got the chance to finish her sentence as Ember used Danny's ghostly wail on her at point blank range.

"Any last words before I end you, and take back my family for good?" Ember asked while her hand was glowing icy blue.

"I have some how about leave her alone!" Came a voice that Ember knew too well.

"Sorry babypop, I love you, but I can't let you stop me." Ember said to the past version of Danny just before she encased him from the neck down in a prison of ice.

"How is it possible? You don't have ice powers, nor my ghostly wail." Past Danny asked.

"I think you should listen to my past self Ember. But not just for her sake, but for mine and Sierra's." Said a voice that Ember also knew well.

Desiree upon opening her eyes got one look at future Danny and actually smiled.

"So he is the one I fall in love with, and the one I take from you? If that is true, then I can understand why you want to off me." Desiree said smiling at the older version of Danny.

"Something bad will happen if you finish her." Danny said causing Ember's temper to flare.

"What is with you? I remember when you used to fight tooth and nail for me, now it is for her! What is so special about her that made you reject me?" Ember asked pissed off as she unleashed a ghostly wail at Desiree at point blank range.

Danny seeing this coming opened a ghost portal just in time to intercept the attack.

"Ember this is why I left you because you won't listen to me! You tried ending Desiree the first time while Sierra was watching, and scared her for 2 years because of it. Now you still aren't listening to me and look who is here!" Danny said extremely pissed off.

"Sierra who is Sierra?" Past Danny asked.

"From what I was told child your future daughter with Ember." Past Desiree said while Sierra appeared next to him.

"Daddy don't worry, your little Sierra will set you and Desiree free." Sierra said to the past version of her father and Desiree as she melted the ice Ember encased the two of them in.

"Mommy has let the monster out again. Please Daddy make it go away!" Sierra said to past Danny causing him to frown.

"Sierra, I wish I could, but your mother is too powerful for me. My future self is going to have to stop her." Past Danny said as he held Sierra.

"Child, I know this sounds wrong, but if what she says is true, what would happen if we had started dating? Would this little girl be our daughter instead of your's end Ember's?" Past Desiree asked.

"I don't know Desiree. But I wish that Ember would calm down, and we all can see her memories." Past Danny said causing Desiree to smile.

"So you have wished it, so shall it be!" Desiree said causing Ember to calm down, and within moments all of Ember's memories were played before everyone there.

Everyone there watched Ember's memories for the past 3 hours until it reached up to the point were they were. Upon seeing all of her memories everyone was shocked even future Danny.

"Wow my parents in another timeline killed Ember? No wonder Ember feels like she was robbed. If they didn't kill her, you two would still be married, and raising my future daughter together." Past Danny said causing Ember to smile.

"I know right? In the current timeline that I came from they accept Danny, and our child. but because of fruit loop over there Danny ran away to the ghost zone to protect our child. At the time I was too weak to talk to the Ember of the current timeline, and she decided to go back out with Skulker." Ember said causing past Desiree to gasp as well as past Danny.

"So you were who he was talking about he was going out with some time ago." Past Danny said.

"Yeah, and getting back with him was the biggest mistake of our life. I was regaining my energy at the time, but since she didn't kidnap you like before, she decided to give Skulker a second chance. When I finally convinced her that he was a dud and she left him, he went to work on us." Ember said causing both future and past Danny's eyes to glow brightly.

"Thanks for that information. The next time I fight Skulker I am going make him pay for that!" Past Danny said causing Desiree to look at him weird.

"If you want to know why, I can't stand women beaters! I mean sure I fight my female enemies, but at the same time it is to save Amity. I don't go out right and beat a female because she dumps me." Danny said causing Desiree to smile.

"Mommy please don't hurt past Danny, and Desiree anymore!" Sierra said pleading.

Ember looked at her daughter for one moment and let out the strongest ghost wail she had ever let out before. However, it was aimed up into the sky where it could do no harm.

"Darn it babypop, why did you have to bring our daughter with you? I just can't do it even if I wanted to now. If I did even Plasmius would be better then me." Ember said looking real sad.

"Good bye Danny, I will always love you even if I am not with you anymore." Ember said with tears in her eyes causing past Danny to frown.

"Desiree I wish that we could see all of our future self's memories as well." Danny said causing Desiree to work her magic.

Everyone where watched future Danny's past memories, and they were almost the same as Ember's. However there was one memory that caused past Danny to gasp when he saw it. When the memories were done Past Danny spoke.

"Ember, Danny was doing more then protecting Desiree when he told you to spare her. He was also protecting himself. I won't tell you how, but you saved my future self existance by sparing Desiree." Past Danny said just before he went to Desiree's ear and whispered something to her.

Desiree upon hearing this frowned at the thought, but at the same time agreed.

"Desiree I am truly sorry about this, but I wish that Ember never went out with Skulker for the second time, and that she, and her alternate merged. Lastly I wish that none of us would remember any of this other then future Ember." Past Danny said causing a lone tear to fall.

Desiree before she granted the wish wrapped her arms around Past Danny, and for the next minute french kissed him with all her being.

"I know I won't remember it, but she will. So you wished it so shall it be!" Past Desiree said causing everything as her powers went to work, and within moments everyone disappeared, only leaving past Desiree, and past Danny together.

Fenton works six months later

'Well here comes Ember to finish me off. This isn't good I can't let her hurt our child.' Danny thought once again as Ember appeared.

However, unlike the first time were she came and left Ember went into the room and smiled.

"Hello babypop, how is our daughter doing?" Ember asked shocking Danny.

"But how do you know? I just got here and I was... Oh no you don't babypop." Ember said cutting him off.

"I am not going to lose the best thing that has ever happen to me. We have three years to renew our vows, and I want us to renew our vows this instant!" Ember said smiling.

"My Dancing Flame is it really you, and not this realities Ember?" Danny asked.

"Yes it is, and as soon as we renew our vows, I am going to make you say my name babypop!" Ember said with a smile on her face.

'But I will remember what you told me as well babypop. Plus this time around I won't lose you since you don't have any memory of your feelings of Desiree.' Ember thought to herself with a smile.

Ember then grabbed baby Sierra, and Danny just before she disappeared into a whirlwind of flames.

the end

Kixen: Well there you have it people the first ending of this story and as much as it pains me so it is a happy ending for the main male and female.

Ember: What was so painful about it? You put my character through hell for you sick sense of humor. I believe she deserved a happy ending.

Kixen: The only reason why I gave Ember a happy ending was because Sierra did her sad soul eyes to me. Otherwise I would have made where you would have had to watch Desiree and Danny get married.

Ember: I thank you again Sierra, you really have the skills to make Kixen give the readers what they want. Oh and don't you dare write another saga to this story or another ending! Just leave it as it is where Ember gets her happy ending!

Desiree: Why Kixen? Why did you have to do it? I wanted to be the one with the happy ending! But you snatched it away from me!

Kixen: I told you Sierra used the same trick on me that she used on Danny in the story! No one is immune to her cute charm not even me. Besides who said that it was over yet. Remember I did say that there would be more then one ending. Who knows maybe I might write an ending where Danny get both of you as wives.

Ember and Desiree: If you do that we will make sure you don't finish off anymore of your fanfictions!

Desiree: Oh well at least I did get one final kiss with my soulmate before you gave him back to Ember and while all but her memory clean.

Ember: Why did you have to go and do that? Kixen?

Kixen: Simple just to piss you off somewhat even though you would get your happily ever after. I mean no one else would remember the kiss other then you. Plus I was originally going to make 7 year old Sierra give Danny back his memories so you would have a sad ending. Remember Sierra has healing abilities which means she can heal memories as well as the body.

Desiree: So you mean that I still have a chance with Danny?

Kixen: Maybe if I decide to write another saga.

Sierra: Ok before Kixen forgets She would like to thank you for keeping up with this story, and she would also like to thank those who continue to read even after she did the shrewd thing of torturing mommy. By the way Kixen can you please make another ending? (Uses sad soulful eyes again)

Ember: No Sierra don't let me have my happy ending I don't want to have a unhappy ending!

Kixen: Ok Sierra I will write another ending oh and don't worry it will be a happy ending or will it?

Ember !

Sierra: R and R pretty people with blueberries on top?


	13. Alternate ending

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original characters without the chance of parole. Enjoy the alternate ending of Picking up the pieces.

Amity park 7 and the half years ago

Vlad, and Ember landed at the highest point in Amity park where they heard someone crying. Vlad took a look at where the sound was coming from, and within moment he saw who he was looking for.

"Why can't I find peace and love?" A weeping Desiree asked.

"Ok Ember I am going to ask for our wishes so that me and you can have the... Ember what are you doing?" Vlad asked and he saw Ember fire an ice beam at Desiree.

"Did you really think I was going to let you have a wish? I know you, and if you got your wish I would never have been with my babypop. However, if I end her here and now then Babypop will never fall for her or get married to her." Ember causing the gears to turn in Desiree's head.

'So she actually saw through my plan? Darn it I can't break free of this ice! Did she reinforce it or something?' Vlad asked himself.

"What are you talking about? I know you are trying to kill me, but did you say that I would find love?" Desiree asked.

"Since I am going to end your existance soon, you might as well know would have happened for you." Ember started.

"You do find love, and this would be the day you begin a friendship your soulmate. However Desiree, Ember kidnaps him in another time line, and eventually they get married." Vlad added confusing Desiree while Ember freeze's both of them solid.

"Shut up I am telling the story here!" Ember screeched.

"Now as I was saying, He even knocks me up with his kid. I was so happy at the time, but due to his meddling parents, I get finished off, and he is sent to this timeline with the knowledge of our old timeline, and our daughter Sierra." Ember continues.

"So what does this have to do with me?" Desiree asked.

My future husband never told me this because he lost his memory at the time, but you two did have feelings for each other. It was later on that when I tried to get him back that you meddle with my affairs. Now he is engaged to your future self, and won't come back to me. That is why I am going to end you here and now!" Ember said firing another ice beam at Desiree.

"That power. Are you are telling me that I fall in love with Klemper? I would sooner date our hated enemy before dating Klemper!" Desiree said causing Ember to facepalm herself.

"You really are a stupid skanky bimbo Desiree if you can't figure out that there is only one person I ever called babypop." Ember said causing Desiree to put two and two together.

"I fall in love with the child? I don't believe you, but then again he..." Desiree never got the chance to finish her sentence as Ember used Danny's ghostly wail on her at point blank range.

"Any last words before I end you, and take back my family for good?" Ember asked while her hand was glowing icy blue.

"I have some. How about leave her alone!" Came a voice that Ember knew too well.

"Sorry babypop, I love you, but I can't let you stop me." Ember said to the past version of Danny just before she encased him from the neck down in a prison of ice.

"How is it possible? You don't have ice powers, nor my ghostly wail." Past Danny asked.

"I think you should listen to my past self Ember. But not just for her sake, but for mine and Sierra's." Said a voice that Ember also knew well.

Desiree upon opening her eyes got one look at future Danny and actually smiled.

"So he is the one I fall in love with, and the one I take from you? If that is true, then I can understand why you want to off me." Desiree said smiling at the older version of Danny.

"Something bad will happen if you finish her." Danny said causing Ember's temper to flare.

"What is with you? I remember when you used to fight tooth and nail for me, now it is for her! What is so special about her that made you reject me?" Ember asked pissed off as she unleashed a ghostly wail at Desiree at point blank range.

Danny seeing this attack coming tried tried to protect Desiree from Ember's ghostly wail, only for him to be a second too late. As a result Desiree took the full blast of Ember's lethal attack, and at point blank range as well as in her weakened state things weren't looking good for the wishing ghost.

"Ember how could you do that? Do you know what you have done?" Danny asked while holding his head.

"I took out my competition that is what babypop. But don't worry, since I removed her any memory you had of her will be gone as well." Ember said only for Vlad to speak.

"You idiot! Did you forget that the Daniel of the past witnessed your heartless ending of Desiree? Since he witnessed it he won't forgot. You have lost your family for good!" Vlad said laughing!

"Desiree no! Mommy how can you let the green eyed monster take you over? You know what? I wish Desiree was my mommy and not you!" Sierra said with such hate in her voice that it was like a knife through her heart.

"I am not finished yet. As for you Sierra so... you have wished it... so shall it be!" Desiree said with her the last of her strength as her magic went to work on Sierra.

Within seconds Sierra went through a complete DNA makeover. Her pale blue skin changed from to Ectoplasmic green and her flaming blue hair changed two raven like Desiree's and Danny's. Lastly her neon green eyes changed to blood shot red. Ember upon seeing this felt her heart break even more at the sight of this.

"Daddy make a wish please save my new mommy before she leaves me!" Sierra said only for Desiree to make a full recoverly.

"There is no need my baby girl, When you made that wish you saved me. In order for me to be your mother, I would have to exist now wouldn't I? So I used one of my double edged wishes to save myself in the process." Desiree said smiling.

"I have seen enough of this it is time to end this. Desiree I wish that you and Sierra could choose the wishes that you grant. Sierra I wish that Ember was forbidden from time travel in any shape or form once she is sent back to her own time." Past Danny said without an ounce of emotion for Ember.

"So you have wished it, so shall it be!" Both Sierra and Desiree said at the same time causing everything that could go wrong for Ember to go wrong."

"Desiree you don't mind if I take two more wishes from you do you?" Past Danny asked.

"For my future soul mate, you can have as many wishes as you want." Desiree said while wrapping her arms around Danny.

"I know this is very evil of me, but I wish that I never get amnesia on the date that Ember would kidnap me, and that she would remember all of the happy times she and my future self would have!" Past Danny said feeling this hate.

"So you have wished it so shall it be!" Desiree said with a smile.

"No why are you doing this to me? What did I do to deserve this?" Ember asked.

"You made the wrong choice Ember that is what." Came a voice that Ember knew.

"It is uncle Clocky." Sierra said as she did a flying hug into her ghostly god uncle.

"Ember if Clockwork didn't come up with the back up plan before we came here, when Desiree died I would have have went with her." Danny said causing Ember to gasp.

"What are you talking about? Your life force isn't tied to hers." Ember said only for Clockwork to speak.

"No but It was because of Desiree that Danny choose to come back to this time. If Desiree wasn't there he would have went back into the past and try and save you from his family, and you remember what happened that day." Clockwork said causing Ember to gasp.

"Oh my god, I would have sent babypop to his grave with me. Sierra would have revived me, but I would have been alone without him!" Ember said in shock.

"That is only best outcome that could have happened." Clockwork said passively.

"What was the worse that could have happened?" Ember asked.

"Remember the evil alternate version of me I told you about Ember?" Danny asked.

"Yes what about him?" Ember asked.

"It was Desiree who convinced me not to go after my family for revenge when they killed you. I was willing to become that monster since no one I cared for was left for me to keep the promise. I would have became Dark Danny, and destroyed everything so the entire universe could feel my pain. Desiree saves me from that darkness first before Sierra does." Danny said causing Ember to gasp in shock.

"Why did you never tell me this Danny? If you did I wouldn't have tried to end her!" Ember said in sadness now knowing the truth.

"I am only fourteen, but even I know the answer to that one Ember. It is call trust in your partner Ember. You let your jealously and hate cloud you judgement to the point where you wouldn't listen to your former husband. Now you are suffering the consequences of your actions. But you want to know something Ember? If you had listened to him, I would have wished you never dated Skulker, and that you had merged with your other self upon first arriving in this time!" Past Danny said causing Ember to break down even more.

"Oh god this is so great! Even if I don't get my wish watching you suffer for you lack of faith is so juicy. I bet if Penelope was here right now she would have enough misery to take on the ghost king and win!" Vlad said with a smile.

"You mean if I would have listened to you I would have everything I wanted back?" Ember asked.

"Yes Ember you would have, but now it is too late. You have lost everything Ember. Your first love, your first child, and your ability to change history so you can get it all back, and you will have to exist with the fact that you could have had it all only to lose it all. Just because you couldn't trust m future self." Danny said causing Ember to weap for with sadness.

"Ember it is time I sent you back to your own time for the last time." Clockwork said as he grabbed Ember, and Vlad sending them back to their own times.

"New mommy, please take care of Daddy for me." Sierra said causing Desiree to smile.

"That is a promise of a life time." Desiree said with a smile.

"Sierra I wish that my past self and your past mommy would forget that we can but some how knew that they were soul mates." Danny said causing Sierra new powers to go into overdrive.

Desiree's realm the present

Danny and Sierra reappeared to a now smiling Desiree who proceeded to wrap her arms around Danny.

"Danny you and Sierra are back. So what did Clockwork want with you and Sierra?" Desiree asked.

"I have to stop Ember from ending you in the past on the day we started being friends." Danny answered.

"Sierra what has happened to you? You look more like me instead of your mother why is that?" Desiree asked.

"I wished that you were my mommy instead of Ember. When I did that I saved you mommy!" Sierra said causing Desiree to smile.

"Clockwork had set up a final test for Ember which she failed. Either way you would have existed, but if she had passed then everyone's memory but her's would have been erased, and she would have come back for a minute I thought that my past self wished you wouldn't remember this." Danny said causing Desiree to smile once again.

"Daddy I wished that mommy would never forget anything that would happen with us. I guess it did come true." Sierra said while holding the wishing rock before it crumbled away.

"Danny I still want another child by you. Even if Sierra is my child now I still want another child." Desiree said while placing Danny's arm around her waist.

The end

Ember: I will kill you Kixen! How could you do that to me!

Kixen: Hey it isn't like this is the first time I did this to a main character. In my story a not so shallow win, I killed Danny after he got married to Paulina, and in heartbreak I killed Danny and Kitty.

Ember: You did far worse to my character in this one then those. You not only made me lose babypop, but you took my child away, and made it so I would have to exist with my mistake!

Kixen: I know isn't it wonderful? The only thing that would have made it better was if I had made it play that one song from the soul food sound track. It would have been perfect.

Desiree: What is wrong with you Ember? I liked this ending a lot. Besides it isn't my fault that your character let the green eyed monster out and screw you over!

Ember: Sierra please make Kixen change this ending for you mommy!

Sierra: You aren't my mommy Desiree is my mommy Ember.

Ember: No you made it so the change in the story happens here as well I hate you Kixen!

Kitty: Kixen you are evil! How could you break a poor maiden's heart like that? If you were a man I would banish you!

Kixen: If you did that then I wouldn't be able to change the ending. Besides even in your anti male realm I can still make fanfics. Besides don't you want another fanfic where you get Danny Kitty?

Kitty: I want you do destroy this ending and make another happy one for Ember, or just destroy it! While Desiree is another main female in this story she doesn't deserve a happy ending in this one at the cost of the main female character!

Kixen: Calm down will you. Ember so far is the only female I have given a saga series to. Besides the three of you are my favorite bad girls.

Kitty: I am guess you like Ember the least of us since you did this to her!

Kixen: Didn't I say I had a twisted sense of humor? I like to torture the main characters a bit and besides if I do make a sequeal this ending won't be the one going in or will it?

Penelope: Hey I can't complain I got my man and boy he is good at naked hugging.

Sierra: Kixen would like to thank all of her loyal readers since she wouldn't have been able to do this without your support, and if you want another sequel say so in your reviews. Also if you are going to flame give reasons why you are flaming don't be meanie's and flame just to be jerks. Lastly mommy I wish that the song Kixen was going to use would play right now!

Ember No not that anything but that! R and R everyone and tell Kixen to be nicer to me noooo!


End file.
